


Trusting Eyes

by okama



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, First Time, Japanese versions of character's names, M/M, Odin's theatrics, Past Child Abuse, Zero's innuendo, blatantly taking dialogue from the game, various spoilers up to chp 23 of Nohr route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okama/pseuds/okama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I feel warm... Is this what 'love' is? It feels as though you've filled me up with it. How long have I been like this... and felt this way about you?”<br/>「温かい... これが愛情か？俺のナカが... お前っていっぱいになるの感じる。俺はいつの間に、こんなに... お前を好きになっていたんだろうな。」</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (quickly putting it out there, the death that happens isn't anyone listed above, so don't panic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've tried reeaaaallly hard not to describe Kamui's appearance too much in this fic. Aside from over usage of 'crimson eyes', because GOD I NEEDED SOMETHING, OKAY. My personal Kamui was tall with dark green hair (y'know, the whole kinda manakete but not really thing), but feel free to imagine him as you wish. I guess he's stuck being reasonably tall, though, as there's no mention of height differences.  
> As well as taking some dialogue from the missions, I've put in the conversations for the relationship levels – they get a bit more added to them though, such as locations and extra actions. I've also put in a couple of 'Amie/skinship' moments, though I've fiddled a bit with the concept making it more a conversation Kamui has with someone while being a touchy-feely guy. I've thrown in some sound bites of Zero from them in here, plus a few from after S-Rank is achieved, but that comes much later~  
> I think there's only one big spoiler for a mission for now (mission 8), but it's an early one. As others come up, I'll make a note of them at the top of chapters, but aside from maybe... one other scene, nothing is as blatant as this.

“Egads, but this wind has t-teeth! Are we absolutely sure Lord K-Kamui was up this way?” Odin stuttered out, holding his hands across his chest.

“Haa... yes, Odin. Lord Leon was very clear about them heading for the Ice Village. You can see the footprints leading there, surely?”

“W-wha... oh. Hah! Yes, of c-course I can! My eyes have the strength of a p-phoenix!”

Zero merely shook his head and continued on, his gaze fixed on the wavering footprints in front of him. He felt like making a sly comment about the dark mage's clothing choices, but he was only slightly better equipped with his hooded cloak.

Prince Leon had sent them to follow after his second eldest brother, Kamui, who apparently had been sent on a mission to 'suppress the rebellion' in the far-off Frost Clan settlement. Alone, which was a suicidal mission if there ever was one. Lady Elise and her retainers had already set off to join him against her father's wishes, and should be with him now – indeed, there were numerous tracks that they were following, including a set belonging to a horse.

While Zero would do anything his lord requested, he had to admit he was curious as to what he would find. He'd heard only little about the mysterious middle sibling, who until recently had not been allowed outside the castle walls. In fact, it would seem the first time he had done so recently he went missing and ended up being taken behind Hoshido lines. Zero had never seen Leon as agitated as when they were all preparing to set off and retrieve the wayward prince. He might never admit it, but Zero suspected that Leon admired Kamui almost as much as he did the Crown Prince, Marx. The occasional times he had spoken of him Leon would use an unimpressed voice, but his expression would betray warmer feelings. The few things he knew had come from his lord's mouth; small things such as his habit of being physically demonstrative with those around him, and seeing good in everything and everyone. In other words, someone Zero would find extremely entertaining.

He had gotten but a brief glimpse of Kamui on the field where he was surrounded by both the Nohr and Hoshido royals. His hair had whipped wildly around his head, and crimson eyes flashed between the two groups. If pressed, Zero would say he didn't look much like the other Nohr siblings, although he couldn't put much stock to the rumour he'd heard that Kamui was originally from Hoshido – not much resemblance there either. Hair colour was neither here nor there, but those eyes... they were wild.

Hearing Odin sneeze behind him, he let his musings slip away and took a closer look at the tracks in front of him. It looked like one person had come from the village to meet the group, and there was an area of greater disturbance – perhaps someone had collapsed.

“Odin, pick up the pace – we're close now.”  


\- - - - -  
  
\- - - -

  
When they reached the village, a battle was already in full swing. Zero spied Elfie pushing away some fighters that got too close to Lady Elise while she was healing her other retainer, the legendarily luckless Harold. A Nohrian cavalier he did not recognise was charging further ahead, and he thought he could make out the maid outfit of Felicia pleading with her fellow villagers to stop their attacks. As he and Odin moved closer, he finally caught sight of Kamui, bathed in light as he manipulated the frozen lake ahead to thaw out. He had seen Leon and the other royals doing similar stunts – a blessing of their blue blood – but he had never noticed them looking quite so ethereal while doing so.

Once close enough to be heard, Odin called out, “The darkness whispers to me... those who we must protect are in danger! It can't be helped... we shall use the rapid torrent of the oncoming night, and we will show you the brilliance known as Victory...!”

“Haa... don't lump me in with you.” Zero smirked, lifting his bow from his back, “I can send these bastards to heaven on my own.”

The prince turned to face them. “... What's was that? Are you newcomers?”

“I'm glad you asked!” Odin ran up, ensuring his cape caught the wind heroically. “I am Odin of the Shadows! The one chosen by the Nohrian Prince Leon, the Imperial Guard of Darkness...!”

“Prince Leon...” Kamui stepped forward, a hopeful look on his face. “Then, Leon sent you here?”

“That's right.” Zero bowed, keeping eye contact. “My name is Zero. By orders from my lord, I have come to pleasure you.”

“Pleasure...?” The prince looked confused, causing Zero's smirk to grow wider.

“Aaah, uh... please don't mind him, he's always like that! A-anyway,” Odin cleared his throat and struck his favourite pose, his hand reaching out. “Fear not, Kamui – from here onwards my inner strength will exterminate those who have wronged you.... ack, my blood is stirring...! Hurry, I must fight them now, or else this curse will--”

“Uh, just... just wait a minute!” Kamui interrupted, a strained look upon his face. Seeing the two of them look back in question, he continued, “I'm glad that you have come, but could you stop acting so... oddly? If you could possibly not inspire a sense of distrust, that would suit the situation here.”

“Heeeh...” Zero drawled, enjoying himself, “So in other words, you want us to take this seriously? Even though I came here looking forward to having my fun with all these people?”

“And even though I especially prepared my one hundred special techniques?” Odin added, looking a little rejected.

“Y-yeah... if you could, sorry...”

Zero decided to tease him one last time before getting down to business. “... if it's an order, then we can only obey. I will submit to you in this, and if _something_ should happen, I won't complain.”

“Fiiine,” Odin sighed, and put away his black book for a more standard tome. 'I shall also do as you have asked. It's a shame that I can't unleash my true power, but you'll still be able to depend on me!”

Kamui thanked them warmly, and quickly turned back to the fight, trusting them to follow. Watching the prince fight was a sight to behold. Smooth, sleek movements with the sword, using his body as it bended and twisted to maximise the reach and use no more energy than was needed. The way his cape moved with him and over his fitted silver armour reminded Zero of flowing water. That dancing flirt Lazward could learn a few things from his technique. But what still stood out were those wild eyes. Their expression wasn't particularly frenzied or enraged, but they seemed almost lit from the inside.

But as well as he was handling himself, it seemed he wasn't quite used to proper battle, and unaware that enemies could come from the side as well as the front. Seeing an axe fighter draw close to the side of Kamui, Zero quickly took aim and shot true, the arrow flying by close enough to draw the prince's attention and see it strike into the enemy's shoulder. Spinning around to where it had come from, he started slightly seeing Zero nearby, but quickly gave a smile. “Thanks for the cover, Zero.”

“It was nothing, milord.” It seemed that Kamui wasn't going to be too troubled over what he'd said earlier. No matter, he would have many more opportunities to play around later.  


\- - - - -  
  
\- - - -

  
The battle had ended with no casualties, and a surprisingly cordial parting between Lord Kamui and the Village head. Zero wasn't aware of the details, but he and Odin followed the entourage as they left the village without much more issue and made their way to a hidden barracks. If pressed, he wouldn't be able to say where it was, but when he left the walls later on, he merely thought about where he wanted to go... and somehow found himself on the right path. He didn't like thinking about it too much. It wasn't like the place wasn't part of the world, as a travelling merchant came by to drop off a weapons and staff cache, and no one else seemed too bothered with it.

The barracks held numerous buildings within its walls, some small and in disrepair, others being built, and a couple being improved on. There was a tall tree near the back that held something like a treehouse within it, and he had learnt from the Nohrian cavalier and self-appointed guide, Cyrus, that it was Kamui's quarters. To oversee the entire area, or something to that effect. There were some impressive quarters nearby it, where Princess Elise seemed to have made a home out of one area, and further along there were clean but simpler quarters, with more being added to them. Clearly for the common folk.

He subsequently fought over which room he got with Odin, and was not disappointed to get one on the end of one block; less chance of being disturbed on either side. He had been impressed at how comfortable the room had been made with furnishings and a small fireplace, but the fact that it was near others made him unsure how much peace he would find there.

As the next day was free from any obligations – Cyrus was writing up rosters, of all things, but had given the newcomers some time to adjust – he spent it looking around. Amongst the various buildings there was a cafeteria of sorts, a weapons forge, and what looked like a bathing hall which was currently being extended. A small shrine sat near the centre of the area, and not far from that was a rather large building with nothing visible to mark what it was. Curious, Zero stepped inside and found a dark hall with various arched doorways. Looking into them revealed a library; rows of shelves containing books and scrolls lined the walls, the scent of dust and dry mould hung in the air, and in the first room he went into he found some of the oldest looking books he had seen. He moved towards them, and found his eye being dragged to one particular book with a crimson cover. Carefully drawing it out, he turned it over in his hands.

The front of the book had a stylised drawing of what appeared to be Inishie, the Dragon God. The table of contents listed chapters detailing subjects such as the origins of the legend, the differences of the versions held by Hoshido and Nohr, and the link both royal families held with the legend. The last chapter brought to mind the memory of Kamui manipulating the lake, and the times Leon had done similar stunts. Possibly heavy reading, but something that might pass time and answer some questions, so he tucked it under his arm and continued on.

After finishing his tour of the library, he took a seat at the table found in the furthest room and placed the book in front of him. It seemed like the kind of place Leon would like; sitting in the dark hunched over tomes. He was no huge lover of books himself, not having much chance to learn how to read well as a child, but it seemed like a spot few people would come in. Certainly not to look for himself; he would keep it in mind in case he rubbed some feathers the wrong way. Certainly to be an issue at some point, staying in a camp with different people with varying levels of sensitivity. Some people were no fun at all.

“Zero, what are you doing in a place like this?” Carefully holding back his startled reaction, Zero looked over his shoulder and saw Kamui standing by the arched doorway, holding several books to his chest.

“Oh, Lord Kamui... Heh, what do you think I'm doing?” He leaned back in his chair, grinning.

Kamui had obviously heard the slight sarcastic tone in his voice, as he looked a little sheepish. “Uh... well, from over here I can't really tell.”

“Well then, you should come closer. Don't worry, I won't suddenly bite you or anything.” He drawled, turning back to face forward.

“Okay... well, excuse me...” Kamui was actually coming closer! Oh, how could he resist this? He waited until his arm came to rest on the table as he drew the other chair back and...

“Uwah! Z-Zero?!” The prince leapt back, eyes wide and holding his arm where Zero had grazed him with his teeth.

“Sorry, just messing around. Relax, come closer.” Zero made his expression look more inviting and pushed the chair out for him more. “Now, you wanted to know what I'm doing here, correct?”

Kamui hadn't moved from where he had jumped away. “Y-yeah... but...”

“What is it? Are you scared?” Zero laughed lightly. “Well, that makes sense. After all, you don't trust me.”

“T-that's not it!” The prince suddenly said, taking a step forward. “I do trust you!”

“That's weird.” Zero looked up at him. “Considering the fact that I don't trust you yet, Lord Kamui.”

“Huh? Why's that?” He moved close enough to lean against the table, although he still avoided the seat.

“We don't have that kind of deep bond yet. I believe that trust is born out of violent clashes... Well,” Zero smirked as he saw the surprised look on the prince's face. “Maybe it's a difference of upbringing. Still, it's nice of you to say that.”

Kamui just looked at him with a slight frown on his face. Not wanting to push too far with his lord's brother, Zero bowed his head slightly. “Ah, apologies. I might have said too much just now. However, I haven't led a life that makes trusting people easy.”

“I understand...” Kamui reached out and touched his shoulder lightly, surprising him. “But, still... I still would like to talk more with you.”

“... you have odd hobbies, milord. Well, do as you like.” He stood up, picking up his book and pushing his chair back in. “But you came to this library with a purpose, and you could use this desk much more than I. I shall leave it to you.”

The prince put his own books down and turned to face Zero fully. “If you insist, but you can sit here and read alongside me.”

Obviously Kamui was just trying to be polite; there was no reason why he would want a man who just bit him and thrown his words about trust into his face to remain in his company. It would be best if he left now, and hope that he didn't hold too much of a grudge later on. Zero simply smiled and replied, “I think you would do better in solitude. Have a good day, Lord Kamui.”

“... you too, Zero.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odin is hard to write when not using actual dialogue (which is BITCH to translate, GOD). I think he comes out a little too Avengers!Thor-like when I'm writing him on my own, but eh. (HA, Odin, Thor, haaa). Both him and Zero are a bit over the top in this first part, since their dialogue is basically word-for-word from the actual mission. I really wonder just how much they'll keep in when they localise it. Why on earth Leon picked these losers up in the first place...
> 
> Planning to update once a week, hopefully...? Depends on how quickly my beta can get back to me. We're currently on opposite sides of the world, and we're busy with other stuff when we're not working (me "studying" for JLPT, her playing Dragon Age). Totally blame her for any lateness :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We managed to get another chapter fixed up, so have it early!
> 
> Very mild and vague spoilers for some missions (10, 11, 12, 15), a bit more major spoilers for the end of mission 13, and big spoilers for the lead up to mission 14. That enough spoilers for you?
> 
> Oh, also: WARNING for mentions of past child abuse here. It's not explicitly stated, but just a heads up. It's actually from an in-game conversation, and again something I'm not entirely sure how the localisation team will handle... considering they changed Nowi's comments about Tharja's body to her hair. Oh man, that's making me think about Camilla and Elise's conversations now.

  
Whatever worries Zero might have held over his teasing of Kamui in the library, they were proven to be unnecessary as the next time the group had gone out to fight, as the prince had spent part of the fight near him without seeming to be bothered by his presence. This situation occurred several times during the past week as they made their way to Notredeare, and as they defended the harbour Kamui had come over and literally grabbed him, taking Zero to an archery ballista and defending him while he fired off some shots. Once the area was secured and the invading army pushed back, Kamui had ordered everyone back to the barracks to recuperate, and as they started the trek back he had come up and praised Zero's work, patting him on the shoulder.

Leon had not been kidding when he had mentioned his brother was touchy-feely. It sounded like most of the camp had been invited up to his chambers for a chat, during which he apparently would touch their arms or even mess up their hair. Zero had yet to be asked himself, but considering the last time Kamui had been alone with him, he wasn't surprised that the prince didn't want a repeat experience. 

Zero was currently in the furthest corner of the food hall eating the dinner made by the farm girl they had recently picked up, and it was possibly the best meal that had been served. In comparison, Elfie always put in way too much protein, Belka's cooking had no taste other than 'spicy', and Arthur... had been asked to never cook again.

“Zero, are you free this evening?”  
  
Startled, Zero looked up from his meal and saw the prince in front of him, an easy smile on his face. “Milord?”

“I was asking if you had some free time later this evening. I was hoping to catch up with you since, uh,” here Kamui looked to the side, his smile slipping slightly, “Since last time we talked together we hit a bit of an issue and stopped short.”  
  
“I can always make time for you, milord,” Zero replied easily, his gaze turning sly. “How did you want me?”  
  
“Oh, uh, just... after you finish your meal and have free time, come up to my loft. We can just discuss how things are going in your part of the army. I've managed to get feedback from most people so far... I want to make sure everyone's happy with how things are going.”  
  
“Very considerate of you.” Zero considered teasing more, but decided to leave it until later that night. “I shall come see you then, Lord Kamui.”  
  
“I look forward to it!” One last bright smile and the prince turned and left the canteen, waving to Cyrus on his way out. Zero found himself staring out after him long after Kamui left his sight. He had been planning on sneaking out to a nearby tavern to see what – or who – he could pick up, but that could wait until afterwards.  
  
  
\- - - - -

\- - - -  


Later that night Zero walked slowly back to his room on the other side of the barracks, thinking over the meeting he'd just had with Kamui. What a strange man he was. Much like he had heard from the others, during the discussion Kamui would interject with light touches to his arms, once even flicking his hair after a particularly crude comment. Zero made sure to tease him each time, getting more and more risqué with every moment, but Kamui would just smile it off and continue. The last comment he made – more daring than he thought he'd make that night – about taking advantage of the situation, Kamui had just given him an odd look, blushed slightly and turned the conversation to the rumours he had heard about Lazward's exploits. 

Chuckling to himself, he let himself back into his room and set the package he had received by the door. Kamui had also presented him with a new bow, saying that he'd noticed that the wood on his old one seemed to be warping near the ends. Zero hadd never received a gift like this before, not even from Leon – money for new gear, yes, but not something chosen out for him. He wasn't sure how to feel about it.

Looking up at the moon through his window, he could see the night was still young, but he was no longer in the mood for going out into town. He would go look for a good place to watch the night sky, instead.  


\- - - - -

\- - - -  
 

The next week was a whirlwind of travel and drama. Scaling cliffs and towers, rushing to Makarath for medicine only to be ambushed by the Hoshidans, and being sent off to Chevalier to suppress a rebellion. They had been joined by the regular army, however, and despite initially winning the fight with no loss of life, that ugly bastard Ganz soon saw to it that there was. Such is Nohrian justice, after all. Kamui had been livid, and had become rather withdrawn as they moved on to Muse to meet up with King Garon by his orders. 

Nyx had made a comment at one point that she wasn't surprised that Zero was still walking near the man, trying to catch a glimpse of his dark face, but he merely sneered at her and made an off-colour comment about her appearance and age. Truthfully, Zero hadn't even really thought about that possibility when he'd started to stick near the prince. He just thought that he should be near in case something happened, on Leon's behalf. Anyway, seeing someone in pain that Zero hadn't inflicted himself wasn't nearly as interesting.

Once they had made their way in to the capital, Amusia, the prince was conversing with his sister Camilla when Zero spotted Leon sneaking up towards him. He dropped back to grab Odin and they made their way towards the siblings, just in time to see Leon being grabbed into a bear hug.

“K-Kamui, agh, not so tight! F... fine, yes, I missed you too, now let go!”

Once Kamui had let go, Zero and Odin made their own declarations of joy at seeing their lord, and were promptly told to get out of his face. Hearing that the prince intended to join the growing army himself now that his own orders had been taken care of, Zero figured that it wouldn't be a such a bad thing to stick around. He had been having some fun in the group, and not just from teasing those in it, or the one leading it. It was interesting fighting with so many different people, and considering them comrades. The last time he thought he had something similar it did not turn out too well, but with Kamui in charge, Zero had a bit more trust in the whole venture.

Zero and Odin had followed Leon to the Show Hall, and tailed behind King Garon as the whole royal party made their way to the private box seats. It was rather fascinating observing the reunion between the King and Kamui, watching the reactions and expressions of all those involved in the conversation and imagining what they were really thinking. Soon the opening performance started, with a lone woman standing on the stage; her voice was haunting as she moved to the strong beat, and it seemed to put the whole theatre into a trance. Zero was trying to work out what it was about the singer that was reminding him of something, when King Garon started to convulse. After the initial confusion and panic, the King recovered enough to yell at Leon and Kamui to capture the woman. But by the time they got to the stage, she had disappeared, and instead a band of Hoshidan fighters came out to attack. Amongst the confusion, a Garou of all things wandered out into the scene, and Leon shouted at Zero to follow Kamui as he went to get the stupid wolf out of trouble. 

With another shape shifter on the field, Kamui seemed prompted to use his own abilities more than usual. The first time Zero had seen the prince change into an actual dragon, he had stood and stared for a stupid amount of time. He had only just finished reading a section in that old red book about the myth of the family members being able to transform, and it had happened right in front of him. Luckily the others had reacted in a similar manner so that no one noticed him gaping, and now everyone was more used to it. However this was the closest he had been to Kamui while transformed.

The sway and strikes of limbs and tail were similar enough to how Kamui normally moved, but in this form he didn't seem to have eyes. He obviously knew where he was and could tell who was friend and foe, but to not see crimson eyes ablaze while he fought was somewhat unsettling. They were the first thing that came to mind when thinking of Kamui, so to not see them was odd indeed. As if he could tell Zero was thinking about him, the dragon's head swung towards him and the odd mouth opened. “ _Zero, I'll be sticking with Flannel for now – you can return to Leon if you wish_.”

Shaking off his thoughts, Zero ran forward to stand by him. “Not particularly. I'll just pick off any stragglers you leave behind.”

“ _Your help is always appreciated._ ” The head bowed down low, to his own eye-level. “ _I'll leave my back to you_.”

In a flash, the lithe dragon form twisted away and bounded over to where the transformed Garou was fighting. Zero unconsciously gripped his bow tighter as he moved as well, watching for those who would attempt to sneak up on the prince.  


\- - - - -

\- - - -  
 

After the smuggling run Leon got himself and Odin to organise, the two men rejoined the main group as they made their way back to the barracks. The next morning Zero noticed that Kamui was not around, and heard that both he and the singer Aqua had been missing since last night. The day passed without sight of either of them, and Leon started to get fidgety. Finally the next day brought them back, along with a veteran-looking rider, whose appearance caused the royal siblings and the maid Felicia to run over and greet him loudly. Zero had no idea who the old fart was, though, so he had gone back to his chores. Kamui was back, so he could stop worrying; for Leon, that is. 

Tonight it was his turn to work the forge, and he wasn't particularly enjoying the shift. While he knew his way around weapons, he wasn't someone who generally saw to the upkeep of them. Previously, when his old weapons got worn out, he used to go steal new ones. When he came into service with Leon, Zero was given funds to get new gear, and in his new situation, apparently Kamui was happy to give them out. He certainly wasn't going to complain, even if he didn't understand the reasoning behind it.

Zero was currently working with leather straps, oiling them and stretching them out to prepare them for use in binding the hilts of swords and axes. It was mindless work, so he was mulling over various thoughts when he heard the sound of someone approaching. Looking up, he saw the barrack's leader walk into the room, holding an old bronze sword.

“Lord Kamui, how can I help you this evening?” He smiled lazily, standing up from the bench.

“Oh, Zero!” Kamui returned his smile, moving closer. “I didn't know you were on shift tonight. I was just dropping this off for Suzukaze – he's been learning how to use a sword, but I wanted to fix this grip for him.”

“Very thoughtful of you, milord.” Zero took the weapon off of him, and placed it on the bench. “I've been preparing leather, so it should be taken care of by tomorrow.”  
  
“Great!” Kamui exclaimed, rubbing his hands together. Zero waited for him to leave, but it seemed he had something on his mind. “Actually... Zero. Do you mind if we talk a bit?”

It took a moment to catch the inflection in the phrase. “So that we can become closer and learn to trust each other? If that's the case, there are more effective means than talking.” Zero let a sly grin cross his face. “Want to give it a shot? I'm sure you'll enjoy it...”

“Uh, no...” Kamui shifted his weight, looking unsure. “Just talking normally is fine by me...”

“Is that so? What a shame.” He leaned against the bench, enjoying himself. “Another time perhaps?”

“So... There was something you said to me before. 'I haven't led a life that makes trusting people easy'.” While amused that the younger man had gracefully ignored his last comment, Zero was actually surprised he had remembered his statement so well. He certainly was a conscientious leader. “So, as long as you don't mind, I'd like to know what kind of life you have lived, Zero.”

“I see. If you want to understand someone, you should start with their past... right?” He nodded slowly, considering the thought. “If you want to understand a person's nature, then that's probably a good way to go about it.”  
  
“Will you discuss yours with me?” Kamui looked at him in earnest, crimson eyes searching his face.

“I don't mind, it's not a big deal.” Zero shrugged his shoulders, and regarded the prince head on. “Since I was a kid, I would do anything to survive. Stealing, begging, assault, murder... it'd be hard to think of an evil deed I haven't done.”

Kamui was watching him, a serious look on his face. Zero couldn't help but smirk. “What? Are you surprised? I haven't even gotten to the best parts yet! If I had something of value to sell, I would. _Anything_ you can think of... I sold.” His smirk grew darker as he continued. “The most intense moment would have been _that_... to think that a grown man like that would--”

“Stop!” Kamui shouted, his hand shooting out to grab Zero's forearm. “I... Sorry, that's enough... it's not a story that's easy to ask about, huh. I wasn't considerate enough.”

Zero glanced down to the hand clutching at him, and back up at the strained expression. “Well, I don't really mind... though you look like you might faint if I keep going.”

“... I'm sorry.” Kamui squeezed his arm before letting go, letting his gaze slip to the side. “I made you recall such bitter memories...”

Zero was starting to feel that he might have gone too far. “No, I should be the one to apologise... you looked so attentive that I couldn't help but exaggerate a little.”

“Huh...?” The prince looked at him in confusion, stepping a bit closer.

Watching him, Zero quickly continued, “I just wanted to see your flustered face. It's a bad habit of mine... apologies.”

Kamui seemed to sag a little, letting out a heavy breath. “Is that so... haah, you shocked me...”

“You're rather naïve, Lord Kamui.” Zero said, not unkindly. Having seen the relieved look on his face, Zero didn't intend to reveal just how much of what he'd said was the truth.

“Y-yeah...” Kamui shook his head, looking at the ground. “I tend to trust people really easily. If things stay like this, I guess you won't be able to trust me at all, huh...”

“Hm,” Zero smiled lightly, carefully hiding his thoughts. “... you're probably right.”

Kamui stared down for a while longer before seeming to shake himself out of his pensive mood. “... sorry. I only came here to drop off that sword and I've ended up taking up your time. Have a good night, Zero,”  
  
“Not at all, milord... welcome back.” He added belatedly, but the prince didn't seem to hear him as he slowly walked out. Sighing, Zero sat back down at the bench, staring at the old, stained wood.

Kamui was such a trusting person, and seemed to think the best of everyone. A dangerous thing to do with a man such as himself; ex-criminal he may be, but his past still stained who he was now. Seeing the opportunity, he had planned to tell Kamui some outrageous tales, but had ended up skirting dangerously close to the truth. It would seem that he already trusted the man to some extent, as even his own lord Leon didn't know as much as he had willingly told his brother.

Looking down at the leather strap he had unconsciously wound around his hand, he carefully loosened his grip. Just what was it about Kamui that made him say more than he should, and push further than he normally would? It wasn't just for seeing the man's discomfort, either – although previous he had looked out for such reactions, he hadn't even considered it during the conversation at first. How odd.  
  
Sighing, he finally got the strap loose and got back to work. Luna was due next in the forge, and Zero had no wish to get a screeching earful from that suspicious woman about slacking off. He had plans in town that night, and had no wish to be delayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a bit to the reunion scene in Amusia, because I wanted Kamui to give Leon a great big hug, damn it. Just to see him squirm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Putting this one up a little earlier than planned again, but it'll probably be a week before the next one.
> 
> Spoilers for the end of mission 16.

 

Zero took a moment's pause at the bottom of the tree loft before heading back to his room to gather his bow. The army was setting out again later that morning to move towards Hoshido's borders, and Kamui had called him up for a meeting just after the morning meal. He would never admit that he had entered the loft nervously, wondering if there would be mention of their last conversation in the forge, but Kamui had welcomed him in with his usual smile and gestured him to the table.

The discussion had been a quick one, regarding his usage of his new bow (which prompted a belated thank you for the gift, quickly waved off), Kamui's own attempts at handling tomes, and his thoughts on how others were progressing. As always, the prince had made his points with gestures, both in the air and touching Zero's person. Zero teased as usual, although not as obscenely as he had done in the past, still wary of their last interaction. He did make a comment about the prince's hands when they lingered near Zero's shoulders, which caused Kamui to flush slightly and move away, but he seemed to get over it quickly. Just as Zero had gotten up to leave, he was pushed lightly back into the chair with the command to wait, and he had watched Kamui rummage in a nearby trunk. He had soon stood back up and walked over holding a simple healing staff.  
  
“I want to see how you go using this today,” Kamui had said, “You're quick on your feet and can always get alongside our comrades easily. Even just a quick once-over with this will help them out.”  
  
“Healing...?” Zero had taken the staff automatically, looking at it in bemusement. “I will do as you ask, milord, but what part of me seems the healing type?”  
  
Kamui's smile had turned a little softer as he replied “You care for your comrades. Perhaps not as outwardly as some, but you've defended us all at one point or another. Although...” Kamui's crimson eyes lit up with another idea, “If you want to be more offensive instead, I could give you a horse. Then you could travel even quicker, and use a sword for more front-on battles.”  
  
The thought of being given a horse as a gift was too much, so Zero had quickly agreed to the first plan and accepted the staff. He now looked at the healing item in his hands, and shook his head. Only a privileged prince would think nothing of giving gifts such as an actual horse to a mere underling. Odin had recently been given leave to use one of the horses in the stable after training to be a Dark Knight alongside Prince Leon; he had been oddly adept in handling a sword for a sorcerer, so it worked out well. And while Zero had handled his fair share of blades in his life...

He tightened his grip as he made his way back to pick up his bow. He would see how Kamui's vision for him worked out on the field in the next few days, and whether a man like himself could even get the damn thing to work.

 

\- - - - -

\- - - -

 

After the bandit raid on the army's ship had postponed their departure to Hoshido, the group had returned to the barracks – a new prisoner/recruit in tow – and Kamui weaved his usual magic. The adventurer called Ashura attempted to ignore it at first, but soon he folded and had accepted the attention of the lord like the rest of them. No one was able to resist the prince's charm for long, and Zero sometimes wondered if that was how he intended to get peace in the end.

Recognising the man to be similar to himself, Zero had gone to talk to him earlier today to make sure he understood just how good a situation he was now in. The middle-aged man had scoffed, claiming that he knew that he was being watched for any slip-up, but since 'Lord Kamui' had seen fit to spare him, he had not attention of betraying his trust. “Don't worry your pretty head about me joining the group, boy,” he had added, a small smirk on his face. “I won't be taking your place any time soon.”

“What the hell do you mean by that?”

“Nothing, just that I saw you hovering near the lord during that fight.” Ashura had shrugged his shoulders, and glanced at him sideways. “You're clearly his precious underling.”

“I serve under Lord Leon, though I'm lending my strength to Lord Kamui like everyone else.” Zero replied, eye narrowing.

“Oh, is that so. Wouldn't have guessed that... Heh. Never mind, then.” The man had left then, moving towards his assigned quarters, which unfortunately seemed to be near Zero's own.

After lunch, Zero was wandering around the barracks, half-expecting a message from Leon to ask him to scout that night. He would go in anyway, if only to amuse himself, but if he had a goal it would at least give the night structure. He found himself walking towards the centre, where Lilith's shrine stood. Usually Kamui was the only one who ever entered the building, and the man himself was exiting now. Zero headed towards him, calling out, “Lord Kamui.”

Crimson eyes looked over in his direction, and crinkled in a smile. “Zero! What's up?”

“Oh, nothing... just thought I would like to talk to you for a bit.” Zero drew up close to him, now standing within the shrine's shade. “Do you have time, milord?”

“Of course.” The smile never wavered as Kamui faced him fully. “I'd be happy to. I was just thinking I'd like to talk to you soon.”

“Is that so...” Zero put on his usual smirk and leaned closer, watching closely. “Is just talking enough, then? There's plenty of things we could do instead, you know.

The comments had the desired effect. “L-like what, for instance?”

“Let's see...” Zero thought for a moment, making it up as he went along. “How about sumo?”

“'Sumo?'” Kamui repeated the word, looking confused.

“Yes, it's a famous sport in Hoshido. We would fight each other, and our sweat would glisten and fly out onto our surroundings. And once it was over, the sense of distance between us would be shortened.”

“... let's pass on sumo for now.”

Kamui's expression almost made Zero laugh out loud, ruining the effect of his last statement. “I see. Well then, milord, let's have a proper adult conversation instead.”

“Alright.” Kamui relaxed, leaning against the walls of the shrine, his attention fixed on Zero and happy expression back in place.

How was it that the man could appear so comfortable around him? He had just deliberately made confronting comments, but after nothing more than a short dismissal the prince was waiting to hear what he said next. His bright eyes held no sign of mistrust, and lips were turned up in his usual smile. What a strange man.

He hadn't realised how long he had been staring until the expression on Kamui's face shifted to one of confusion. “... Zero?”

He blinked, suddenly coming back to himself. “Huh, now that I think about it, I don't have anything in particular to talk to you about.”

“I-is that so...” Kamui commented, shifting his weight to one side.

“How odd... I don't have anything special to say, and yet and I wanted to speak with you. Why is that?” Surely he did have something he wanted to talk to him about, otherwise why would have he called for the prince's attention?

Kamui gave him a funny look. “Well, even if you ask me...”

“Was it because I wanted to see your troubled face again, I wonder...” Zero mused to himself, quickly trying to think of something to say. “No, that's not it... maybe I was wanting to be able to trust you...?”

Kamui's sudden bright expression stopped him from saying anything else. “Haha! That would make me happy if that's the case.”

The smiles were starting to affect him in some odd way, it seemed. It was probably best he took that comment as a way out of the conversation. “If I feel like talking to you again, would you mind if I come see you?”

“Yes, please do.” Kamui stepped close and put his arm around Zero's shoulder. While the prince had touched him (and others) in public before, this was the biggest display of its kind, and Zero was hyper-aware of where they were touching.. 'I'll always be happy to listen to you.”

“Thank you, Lord Kamui... um. I best go now...” He carefully moved the arm, not wanting to seem rude or unappreciative of the attention. “Have a good day, milord.”

“You too, Zero!” Kamui gave him a small wave as Zero turned around and headed straight for his quarters. It seemed he was not fit for public interaction at the moment.  
  


\- - - - -

\- - - -  
  


A huge sigh left Zero as he sank back against the bath's walls. The day had been long, and his mind needed the peace the humid pool provided. While he did originally have plans to go into town, after the almost embarrassing display he had put before Kamui earlier on, he had decided against it.

He recalled his comment about wanting to trust the man, and just how happy it had made him, but that was almost an outright lie. Just how long had it already been since Zero had started to trust the man, letting him in closer to his personal walls than almost anyone else in this army? He may be its leader, but even Leon was only allowed so close, despite everything Zero owed that young man.  
  
He had come to the bath to try and sort his thoughts out, but as he had been hearing some noise in the washing area outside, he knew that his solitude would soon be over. He had suspected he wouldn't be left alone in the building for long, and so had left his eye patch on. Interruptions such as this didn't bother him as much as they might have at the start of this strange journey; as well as his meeting and getting to know Kamui, he had slowly been becoming more comfortable with the others. Odin he had long ago come to an understanding with, and while he'd always held suspicions of him and the other two foreign retainers who seemingly came from nowhere, Zero was now happy to let them be. And slowly even the others were becoming more than people he merely had to pretend to be civil to.  
  
Hearing the noises from the bathing area come closer, he began to pick out who was there. Odin's voice boomed out, Leon's sharp retort followed, and the laughter that came afterwards...  
  
Zero's eye flew open as he saw Kamui enter the hall last, and pause slightly as he noticed who was already there. Before Zero could respond to his entrance, Odin called out to him.  
  
“Oi, Zero, we were looking for you earlier! Couldn't you have told us you were planning on coming here? Lord Leon and I had planned a great bonding experience, but without you we had to pull in Lord Kamui to take your place.”  
  
“We were planning no such thing, Odin, thank you,” Leon tutted as he sank into the water nearby. “Though we did look briefly for you. I hope you weren't after alone time in here.”  
  
“Not at all, milord.” Zero smiled, absent-mindedly flicking water at Odin as he sat next to him. “I was growing bored of my own thoughts.”

“That's lucky, because Odin here has more than enough to go around.”  
  
While Odin protested Leon's words, Zero turned back to Kamui as he heard his laughter again. He had entered the bath while Zero was distracted by Leon and was now sitting opposite him. The pirnce's hair lay flatter against his head than normal, stained darker from its recent wash, and his cheeks were already gaining colour from the heat of the bath. They only drew attention to Kamui's warm eyes which at that moment flicked back towards him.  
  
Zero quickly shifted his gaze away.  
  
Odin quickly started up a conversation about the rumour going around that Charlotte wasn't quite the sweet, oddly helpless girl that everyone thought, and everyone starting compiling the evidence they had against her. Odin and Leon both seemed to have the most to contribute but Kamui added his own small points, seeming to not want to give a definite opinion either way. Zero would make a comment now and then, but he found himself looking back at Kamui more often than not to watch his expressions. The bath's warmth had seemed to seep into the prince's body as he lounged back against the wall, one arm propped against his knee. Sweat had gathered along his collarbone, and Zero found himself watching one drop trace a path from his throat down his chest and disappear at the water's surface.  
  
“... I'd heard that she'd given you a really venomous stare the last time you talked to her, Zero... Zero?”  
  
Odin's voice roused him from his trance and he shook his head. “Sorry, it seems my thoughts aren't ready to leave me be. I'll get out of the way of your gossiping slumber party.”  
  
Leon scoffed at that as Zero rose out of the water, and as he was turning he heard Kamui call out -

“Are your thoughts ones that need to be shared? I can offer you a ear if you'd like.”  
  
He turned back to find the prince's eyes staring up at him, concern visible within them. “No milord, nothing so worrisome as that. Just thoughts that need some time alone.” He gave a slight bow to both Kamui and Leon before leaving the bath, heading back to his gear.

Zero was slow drying off and redressing, only half paying attention to the voices beyond the doorway as he tried to work out what on earth was wrong with him. Hearing what sounded like Kamui making his goodbyes, Zero quickly finished up and left the bathing hall. It seemed that the thoughts in his mind had turned to some interesting, if worrying places. Perhaps he needed to go into town and distract himself after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheh.... hey, Zero, don't look a gift horse in the mouth, okay? Heh... hehehehehhe...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight spoilers for chp 18, but BIG spoilers for chp 23. I'm holding back who it actually is, but it mentions the death of a major character. Someone else actually dies in 21 but who it is doesn't matter... to this fic at least. In the game I got quite upset ;_;  
> After this chapter I won't be referencing any more missions as it's all big spoilers, being the last few before the end game.
> 
> Bonus scene at the end in a different POV, so watch out for that.

 

The night out had been a mixed success. Zero had found a tavern that hadn't gotten word of his changed ways and had sat listening to the uncensored plans and schemes going on around him. Only a few things of interest came up, of which he made mental notes to inform Leon about later on in the week. He had also watched the crowd, seeing a few specimens that tickled his interest, but once he noticed they all fit a similar mould – male, earnest, and with bright eyes – he quickly picked out the first willing woman he could find and they had their way with each other in a nearby darkened alley. After they were both done he'd left her to clean herself up and made his way back to the barracks, with a detour back to the baths to wash away the filth of the night.

Two days later he found himself summoned to Kamui's quarters once again, and as he made his way there after lunch he noticed a few curious eyes watching him. Perhaps he had been called there more often than others lately? He wasn't so sure of that, but he wouldn't be surprised if they made speculations. Some people called him worthless, but would then go gossip behind people's backs without a second thought.

After being called in, he saw Kamui clearing away tomes that had been strewn across the table, making room for a pot of tea and cups sitting on a tray nearby. “Make yourself comfortable, Zero, I'm just putting these away. Don't worry – Felicia made the tea, not me.”

'I'm not entirely sure that's much better, if I'm honest.”

“Haha, when are you not?” Kamui laughed as he sat back down, and quickly launched into conversation. He first asked if Zero was still bothered by his previous thoughts, which was quickly waved away, and then went on to talk about the next planned move into Hoshidan borders, to the province of Fuuma. Kamui seemed worried about it, and fidgeted with his own hands more than he made any move to touch Zero. Now knowing that Kamui was indeed originally from that country, Zero understood the conflict within the prince's heart, and his unwillingness to kill even the footsoldiers. It was a naive wish, but Zero did his best to help him uphold it, as did the rest of the army.

After an almost depressed-sounding sigh, he tried to cheer Kamui up with a story about one of his more light-hearted escapades in the city; he and Odin had been chasing down what they had thought was a conspiracy to enter the palace, but had ended up being some kids planning to raid the palace's supplier of fruit. It got a small laugh out of Kamui, and a gentle ruffle of Zero's curling hair.

“You know, patting someone's head is a display of dominance.” Kamui gave Zero a fondly exasperated look and let his hand slide away, but he let out a gasp when his fingers accidentally caught on the strap of Zero's eye patch. Zero brushed aside his apologies as he carefully shifted it back to where it normally sat. It hadn't moved so much as to reveal the mess behind it, but he didn't want to take any chances.

“How... how did it happen? Sorry,” Kamui sat back, waving his hand as if to sweep away his question, “You don't have to answer that. I know you don't like talking about your past.”

“It's okay, there's not much of a story.” Satisfied it was sitting right, Zero leaned on the table with his elbow and supported his chin. “I lost this eye when I was a brat, to some worthless thug. Not much more to it than that”

“Does it still hurt?”

“Rarely.” He looked across at Kamui's body, lingering on his arms when he asked, “How about when you transform? You seem to change all at once at times, and in stages at others.”

“Oh... not really. I guess my blood is pumping so quickly during the moment I don't really notice anything else.” The prince looked at his own arms, twisting them around and staring at his hands. “I don't imagine it looks very nice. I have a sense my hands are like claws, but that's about it. I'm surprised anyone stands near me when I'm like that.”

“Anyone should be honoured to stand by you, Lord Kamui. Especially when they get to see you transform – it's a stimulating sight.” He snickered as his hair was ruffled with more force as Kamui retaliated against his teasing. “Treat me gently, would you?”

Kamui returned to his usual good humour after that, and his casual touches returned as well. Zero didn't let himself feel bad about enjoying the attention, and just concentrated on the happy expression and warm eyes that gazed upon him. When he got up to leave, he said lightly “Thank you for inviting me as always. I had a good time... next time I'll attend to you if you like.”  
  
Not hearing an immediate reply, he looked back at the prince and was surprised to see a light flush across his cheeks. “Ah, well... you did cheer me up pretty well today, so...” Kamui smiled up at him brightly, his eyes crinkling. “Thank you.”

Zero bit his tongue, not letting any hint of what was passing through his head play out on his face. The invitation almost given... no. Kamui was not someone he wanted to exploit that way, not any more. The man had earned his trust and loyalty, and didn't deserve to be played around with. He gave a bow and a genuine smile. “The pleasure was all mine, milord.”  
  


\- - - - -

\- - - -  
  


The army made its way through Hoshido slowly but surely, despite setbacks in various villages and a deadly encounter with the Faceless monsters. Along the way there had also been a tense meeting with the Hoshidan siblings in the land of Izumo; the fact it was on neutral ground at least had prevented immediate confrontation with them. But it was inevitable that it would happen eventually, and today it had – with dire consequences.

Amongst the confusion of Hoshidan retainers' cries and their own group trying to hide the survivors before the main army arrived at Susanoh Gate, Kamui disappeared. Initially Leon and the other siblings thought it would be best to allow him some time alone, considering what had happened at the end of the fight, but now with the moon at its peak in the sky they were getting anxious. All the group's members spread out with them to search, and Zero managed to find him standing near the top of the fortress where... well. Where it had happened.

He walked up to the prince's side, making his footsteps heavy as so not to surprise him, but Kamui didn't appear to notice. He was just staring down over the edge, face blank and eyes unmoving.

“... Lord Kamui?”

Zero's voice seemed to break Kamui out of his spell; with a shuddering breath he stepped away from the wall, hands moving to cover his face which quickly crumpled.

Zero hovered nearby, an uncomfortable weight sitting near his stomach. What on earth was wrong with him? Recently his thoughts had been filled with nothing but the prince – his voice and laughter, the slope of his shoulder and shape of his collarbones, his faith and kindness. Warm and gentle thoughts a man like himself shouldn't be having about anyone, let alone someone so far out of reach. And now here he was presented with such a lovely display of anguish, but it held no appeal to him at all. He was trying to think of a way to stop it, for heaven's sake.  
  
Rubbing his eyes, Kamui finally turned towards Zero and gave a shaky smile. “I'm probably acting rather amusing to you, aren't I? After all, they were our enemy.”  
  
“No, milord, I...” Zero coughed, shifting his weight uncomfortably. “I have no right to judge.”  
  
The prince laughed weakly. “It's okay, I don't mind what you think... I'd probably laugh at myself if I could. I just...”  
  
Zero risked a step closer, trying to appear supportive rather than threatening. “Did you want to be left alone?”  
  
“No!” A hand suddenly shot out and grabbed his forearm. “No, I... sorry. You can leave, of course... you can go tell Leon and Marx that I'll be back shortly...” There was no attempt by the man to loosen his grip, however.  
  
Breathing in slowly, unsure of what he was doing, Zero brought his free hand up to Kamui's shoulder. “I'm here for you if you need... Kamui.”  
  
Silence stretched out as wet eyes stared into his face, and suddenly Zero found Kamui's head resting against his shoulder, silent shakes racking through his body. Zero let his arm go across the lord's back and held him carefully, his hand slowly rubbing soothing circles against the ripped cape and darkened armour. The former thief who openly admitted to enjoying the pain of others was now comforting another person. And as Kamui lost the fight against holding back his tears, Zero's heart tightened in response.  
  
Oh, he was in trouble.  
  


\- - - - -

\- - - -  
  


“Come in.” Zero opened the door and slipped into his lord's quarters, silently closing it behind him. Leon was poring over yet another ancient tome, the scrawling text within divulging arcane secrets no doubt. He looked and gave a small smile. “Zero. Not often you come here without prompt – what's on your mind?”  
  
“Milord,” He gave a slight bow, stalling for time now that he had his audience. “I've come to discuss something... that I'm not sure you'll approve of.”  
  
Leon watched him for a moment before setting his tome aside. “Heavy words coming from you. Sit down, first.” He gestured to the chair across from him.  
  
Zero sat down hesitantly, leaning forward on his knees. “Something's has come about that might upset you. That might make you want to release me from your service.”  
  
A small laugh escaped the prince's lips. “I can't think of anything you could do that could be worse than what you've done before, and some of those things were by my orders.”

Zero forced himself to meet his eyes. “I've fallen for your brother.”  
  
There was a long pause before Leon responded in a flat tone, “I think it's safe to say you're not referring to Marx.”  
  
“... no, milord.”

Leon let out a slow breath. “Well. I had noticed you had taken a shine to Kamui, but I never imagined it could turn out like this.”  
  
Zero stayed silent, not looking away.

“You are serious, aren't you.” The prince suddenly leaned forward, his eyes narrowing. “This isn't some sort of diversion of yours, looking for a way to take advantage of him and his... personality.”  
  
Zero could only smile sadly; the charge levelled against him was perfectly reasonable, after all. “I'm afraid it's quite serious. Which is why I've come to you – I can't imagine you would like the idea of a man lusting after your dear brother. And a murderer too, no less.”  
  
Leon's eyes slid away. “You may have a dark history, Zero, but you're hardly the only person in these barracks who has killed. And it's not my place to say who can love whom.” His gaze returned. “You know that... of course you do, that Kamui is a very trusting person. Very friendly, and very forthcoming with his affection towards others. But he's not an idiot. If he felt that you weren't a person who deserved such attention, you wouldn't have received it.”  
  
It was now Zero's turn to look away. “While I agree with your portrait of his qualities, I believe he could give attention to those unworthy of it. Certainly in this instance.”  
  
“Well. See it as you wish.” Leon shook his head and stood up, moving closer to his retainer. “I'm not going to tell you to stay away, or whatever it is you thought I would do. Kamui's a big boy, he can handle himself.”  
  
“I'm sure he can, Lord Leon.” Zero replied, also standing and bowing again. “Apologies for disturbing your studies with such silly thoughts.”  
  
“Not at all, I'm glad you felt comfortable telling me this.” Leon clapped his shoulder and gave him a warm smile. Zero felt his eyes on his back he left the room.

He didn't see the prince slowly slump back against his desk and hide his face in his hands, nor hear his exasperated groan.

 

\- - - -

\- - - - -  
  


“Leon! Thanks for coming up!” Kamui's smile and embrace greeted him as he entered his brother's loft. He didn't seem as bright as usual, but that was understandable considering the last few weeks. “I made some of that tea you like – Joker's been giving me some lessons.”  
  
“Poor Joker,” Leon muttered as he made his way to the little table in the corner. The room had an almost messy layout, with souvenirs from the places and people they had met along this strange journey towards peace; Hoshidan, Nohrian and other cultural items mixed and mingled together. An apt representation of the room's inhabitant.

He turned his gaze back to his adoptive brother, watching him fuss with the tea. Kamui, for all of his faults – that apparently only Leon could see – was the caring type, always wanting to make others feel comfortable and welcome. It had helped soothe over many a fight amongst their siblings during their childhood, and it made for a great morale booster amongst the mixed army he had managed to pull together. It wasn't a great wonder that he had managed to make someone as jaded and distrusting as Zero warm up to him. Or even make such a man fall in love, apparently... certainly not a state Leon ever thought he would see the man in.

Kamui set a cup in front of him and finally sat down. “There you are. I'm glad you don't make so much of a fuss coming up here to see me any more. I miss spending time with you.”  
  
“It's your fault for building up such a large gathering,” Leon pointed out, sipping gingerly at his drink. “You weren't satisfied heaping attention on your siblings, so you had to go out and find a bunch of unlucky fools to bother.”

Kamui just laughed. “I'm not that bad, surely. No one's been complaining that I've harassed them too much, have they?”  
  
“No, no complaints as of yet,” Leon replied lightly, watching over the rim of his cup of (thankfully not completely undrinkable) tea. “Though I might complain soon – take up much more of Zero's time and he may defect to your service rather than mine.”  
  
“Haha, really? I don't think he'd do that.” Kamui replied, though an odd look crossed over his face as he did so. Interesting.

“He might. It seems whenever I see him recently he's usually within a few feet of you. I'm starting to feel jilted.”  
  
The odd expression was now coupled with a faint blush. “He's just humouring me... I made him start using a staff, I'm sure you noticed, so he probably thought I wanted him to be a personal healer. Hah. I should probably tell him he can forget about using it if he wants.”  
  
Even more interesting. “But even here in the barracks, I often see the two of you chatting. I hope you're not getting any bad habits from him.”  
  
Kamui suddenly gave him a sharp look. “Leon, you of all people know he's not that bad. He's done nothing unsavoury towards me. No more so than what he does towards the others. It's his way of keeping distance.”

“You seem to know a lot about Zero and his mannerisms... he doesn't let people close that easily. I wonder how you've managed that...” Leon mused, casually putting his cup down.  
  
“L-like I said, he's just humouring me. I know I've bothered him before with questions, so I try to keep to neutral topics. I don't want him to start disliking me.” Red eyes slipped away, the previous sharp look fading to something more unsure.

“I don't think you've been bothering him.” No response other than a brief flicker of eye contact. This was starting to become worrisome now. “Zero's the kind of guy to say what he thinks. Even if it's not appropriate, as I'm sure you've noticed. If he thinks anything in particular about you, he'll tell you.”

Kamui only fidgeted in his seat, so Leon took a deep breath and changed topics to how his studies in magic were progressing. He had learnt enough to know that if Zero did ever tell Kamui of his feelings, there wouldn't be much of a fallout. If there was one at all. But that wasn't something he really wanted to think about much further.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Leon, you're adorable~  
> He is my beta's favourite, too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, support level S is attained. FINALLY, right?  
> A bit shorter than the other chapters, but I'll make it up to you later~

 

Zero hovered by the archway longer than he would care to admit, just watching the prince read in the corner of the library, observing the way the nearby candle's flame lit up the contours of his face. He had been directed by Aqua to where Kamui was earlier, as if she knew what lay in his thoughts. Zero had finally reached a point where he couldn't continue to interact with the man and not let his feelings affect how he acted, so he had decided that today he would finally put it out there and deal with the consequences. Of course, in the end he had put it off until just before his shift in the mess hall, and now seeing the man sitting there enthralled by the book in front of him had distracted him from his course. Only noticing Kamui pause and stretch caused him to make his presence known before he was caught staring.

“Lord Kamui, what are you doing in a place like this?”

His voice caused the prince to jump slightly, but he quickly looked up at him and smiled in his usual manner. “Oh, hello Zero.”  
  
Zero gave a slight bow, and managed to make steady eye contact. “It's a little unexpected, but could you listen to me for a moment... I have something adult I'd like to discuss.”  
  
“Huh, 'adult'...” Kamui raised an eyebrow, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly. “That makes it seem a little.. you know...”

He couldn't help the slight chuckle that rose up from that. “That's true, my adult discussions tend to excite you a bit. But that's not the kind of 'adult talk' I have in mind today.”  
  
The prince leaned back in his chair. “Alright then, what did you have to say?”

Zero couldn't help letting his gaze slip away momentarily as he carefully said, “Milord... what would you think about a man who couldn't speak about his past?”  
  
The weight of Kamui's eyes fell on his face, forcing him to look back. “You're referring to yourself, aren't you?”  
  
“Yes, I am.”

Kamui leaned forward, his expression quickly becoming concerned. “What's the matter? Why are you saying this all of a sudden?”

“Lord Kamui, do you think you could build a future with such a man who won't speak of his past?” Zero held his expression as steady as he was able to.

The confusion on the prince's face was obvious. “Build... a future...?”

Finally getting to the point, Zero slowly said, “In other words... would you be able to marry this man... is what I'm getting at.”

The sound of a chair being suddenly pushed back interrupted the hush of the room as Kamui stood up. “M-marry?!”

“That's right.” Zero tried to force a smile, but it wasn't working. “There are some things that I've done that I can't tell anyone. Someone who would be able to not only accept this, but also be able to trust in me... there is no one in the world like that but you, milord.”

There was a slight blush on the other man's face as he stuttered out, “B-but... I'm a man, you know...”

“I'm quite aware of that.” Zero felt his face drop, as the conversation seemed to be getting a bad reaction. “I'm aware that you're a man, and that my position in life is far removed from yours, but I'm saying this with both things in mind. I... I love you, Lord Kamui.” He heard an intake of breath as he tried to keep his own steady. “No matter what anyone has to say about it. I can't... keep myself from telling you about how I feel any more.”  
  
“You're... you're really serious.” Kamui murmured so quietly Zero barely heard him.

He grimaced as he finally looked away. “Yes... It's the first time I've felt like this. It's different to the loyalty I have towards Lord Leon. It's a hot feeling that's been sitting within me for a long time. It's odd... Even though I like seeing the suffering of others, when I see your face cloud over my chest begins to ache.” He looked down to his hands, currently clenched into fists. “I want to be able to protect you, take care of you, and spoil you rotten. And... if possible, I want to make you happier than anyone else ever could.”

“... Zero...” It sounded like the prince had moved closer, but he didn't dare look up.  
  
“Lord Kamui... would you be willing to marry me?” Silence greeted him, and all he could do was smile ruefully. “... that's a no after all, then. Hearing this from a woman might have been better, but coming from a man, this must be...” He couldn't continue.

“... If we can't discuss the past...”  
  
Zero whipped his head up quickly. “Huh?”  
  
“If it's the future, we can talk about that, right?” Kamui's face held a small smile, his eyes radiating warmth. “How about we only refer to the past when talking about our future? If that's okay, then... I accept your proposal.”

“Lord Kamui...” Zero narrowed his gaze, searching frantically for some sign of doubt or joke. “Are you sure? Are you certain? You won't... regret this?”  
  
Kamui stepped closer, now away from the table entirely and standing but a metre away. “I won't regret it. I mean... if I were to say I wasn't surprised, that would be a lie, but what you've just said... has made me incredibly happy. I want to accept your feelings. I want to be happy with you... from here on out, I want to be with you.”  
  
Zero could only stare at the amazing man in front of him. There was nothing about him that appeared to be lying, his earnest face reflecting back what seemed to be similar feelings to his own. How on earth did this conversation turn out so well? “... thank you... just as I thought, my opinion of you was right.”  
  
“Ahaha... I'm glad I met your expectations.” Kamui gave a nervous laugh, pink now colouring his cheeks as he took another small step closer.

“I feel warm...” Zero murmured to himself, feeling his own face heat up with the expanding feeling within his chest. “Is this what 'love' is? It feels as though you've filled me up with it. How long have I been like this... and felt this way about you?” He slowly reached out, as if frightened that he would scare off the man that now held his heart. But Kamui stood strong, and his smile only widened as Zero placed his hand upon his cheek.

“I would like to know that, too,” Kamui joked, leaning into his touch. “I had no idea you thought this way about me. If I had... maybe...”  
  
“Maybe what?” Zero asked, moving closer still.  
  
“M-maybe...” his eyes darted to the side, appearing suddenly nervous. “Maybe I might have had the courage to have a similar conversation with you some day. I certainly could have never come up to you with no idea how I'd be received like you did. I'm too much of a coward.”  
  
Zero reached up with his other hand to turn Kamui's face to directly look at him, holding him steady. “Nothing about you is cowardly, Lord Kamui. Never think that about yourself.”  
  
Kamui offered a shaky smile, and leaned his forehead against Zero's, closing his eyes. Zero did the same, slowly breathing in as he came to terms with just how well things had gone. He lost track of time, and only when a far-off door banging shut shook them out of their little bubble did he pull back.

“While I would like to stay longer, I need to help in the kitchen soon, and I should probably let you get back to your solitude. We can talk about this more after evening meal if you like.” He made to bow and move away, when his arm was quickly tugged back. “Milord?”  
  
“Uh...” The slight blush had returned to Kamui's face as he looked down at his hold and back up to Zero's face. “That's fine... just... um.”  
  
“What's wrong?” He moved back close, watching the prince's face getting redder.  
  
“Just... you can't talk about things like that and just... you know... leave.”

“Oh?” Zero loosened Kamui's grip on his arm and brought the hand to his lips. “My apologies. How ungentlemanly of me.”  
  
The dark look Kamui shot him was ruined by the heavy flush now staining his cheeks. “That's not what I really meant.”  
  
“No? My, Lord Kamui, how forward of you.” Zero smirked at he leaned close and placed a gentle peck on his cheek.  
  
“Zero, gods, will you stop teasing me and jus--!!”

He stopped the complaint short with possibly the chastest kiss he had ever given someone in his life. Not that the statement was particularly restrictive; he quickly turned his head to an angle, sighing into Kamui's mouth as he brought his hands back up, one cupping his jaw as another went to sit on his waist. Feeling Kamui bring his own hands up to rest on Zero's chest, he licked at Kamui's bottom lip and chuckled at the jump that produced. He didn't push much further than that though, and pulled back once again after hearing a tempting moan come from his prince.  
  
“Later.” He snuck in one last kiss before removing his hands. “We can talk and respond to this... situation more later. At whatever pace you set. But a better time and location might be wise, don't you think?”

Kamui looked around in a daze as if only just remembering that they were in the library, and laughed nervously. “Yes... perhaps you're right. I need to finish up here, anyway... but, will you come see me later?”  
  
“Of course.” Zero took hold of his hand once more and bowed over it, giving one last kiss to the knuckles while keeping eye contact. The blush came back in full force and he held back a smirk. “Until later.”

 

\- - - - -

\- - - -

 

Their planned meeting later that night had to be postponed, as a sudden sighting of a nearby marauding group forced the barracks into defensive positions. While there were no casualties or serious injuries, it had taken most of the night to fight them off. The repairs would have to wait until the morning, and Zero had spotted an exhausted Kamui standing by the old shrine, talking to Marx and Camilla, with Leon just to the side and Elise leaning against him seemingly asleep. Any discussion they wanted to have had to wait.  
  
Daybreak shone light onto the rubble left from the battle, and after breakfast everyone moved into makeshift groups to clean up and repair. Zero somehow found himself placed with Charlotte and Pieri, and between the grunting and swearing from the former and the slightly scary enthusiasm for something that wasn't slaughtering enemies from the latter, they quickly got the debris away from the infirmary's entrance and put in temporary supports while they waited for better supplies to come in.  
  
Standing back and wiping sweat from his face, Zero turned to look out to the rest of the barracks, and caught sight of Kamui hovering nearby. He tried not to let his expression soften too much as he moved to meet him, watching the prince's face light up.  
  
“Zero, looks like you guys got this building all sorted pretty quickly.”  
  
“As you say, milord. The ladies did most of the work, though. I just stood by and looked pretty.” Zero smiled as his comment was laughed at. “What brings you here?”  
  
“Oh. Well, just making sure that everything was okay.” Kamui shifted his weight, looking briefly at where Pieri was loudly exclaiming about the work they'd done to Marx, who was also tracking how progress was going. “And that you were okay... you got hurt last night, didn't you?”  
  
“Not really, just a shallow cut. Not even worth using a staff for.” Zero shrugged, feeling the scab on his left forearm tighten with the movement. He quickly looked over the prince's body, trying to see if he was holding himself stiffly anywhere. “And yourself?”  
  
“No, I was fine... a bruise or two perhaps. Um,” Kamui moved a touch closer, once again glancing over at the others. “Once you're done here and have a break, can you... come see me at my loft? I have to talk with Flannel first, but after that...”  
  
“As you wish. Will after lunch suffice?” After receiving a small nod, he took a risk and moved his hand to touch Kamui's arm lightly. “I'll come see you then, Lord Kamui.”  
  
“I look forward to it.”  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birthday tomorrow! Yay!  
> Holiday from work! Yay!  
> Exam in ten days... yaaaay...
> 
> I'll drag myself away from the books mid next week to get another chp up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought that everything would work out with no issues? Ahahaaahahaaa... have you met Zero?  
> Different POV in the last section again.

 

Later in the afternoon, Zero moved towards Kamui's tree loft, trying to not look too eager to those he passed by. As he got closer, he was a little surprised to see Flannel wandering back from the loft's direction, looking rather relaxed. The Garou perked up when he noticed he was nearby.

“Yo Zero, going to see Lord Kamui again? He's always calling someone around to talk to him – you'd think he had nothing better to do. Tch... I guess we have to humour him, even if it can be totally annoying. I mean, it's not like I enjoy the attention...”  
  
“Flannel, your tail is still wagging.” Zero smirked as Flannel spluttered and tried to hide it. Turning back to the path, he soon made his way to the base of the tree and walked up the recently installed spiral stairs.

After knocking and hearing a voice call him in, Zero closed the door behind him and leaned against it. “I see Flannel only just left – he looked pretty blissed out. Should I be jealous?”  
  
“Zero!” Kamui almost ran over to him, stopping when he was only a few feet away. “I'm glad you're here. Wasn't sure if you might have needed to do something else with Leon... oh, uh, Flannel was delayed himself, so he came by later than we had planned. We just talked as usual, though I helped get some knots out of his hair and tail. But, you should know that... I mean, there's no one you should ever feel jealous of.”

“I was just teasing, Lord Kamui.” Trying not to laugh at how flustered the prince was, he stepped away from the door and moved towards the table. “I assume you actually have some questions about the fight, and didn't just call me over in the middle of the day for nothing?”

A slight blush covered Kamui's face as he followed him. “Well, yes, we did need to talk about that... but, I also just wanted to see you.”

Zero paused at the spare chair, turning back to face him. “I'm happy to hear you say that, milord.”  
  
“You know... you can drop the title. Especially when we're alone.” Kamui said quietly, reaching up and brushing Zero's hair away from his face.  
  
“If that's what you'd like... Kamui.” Zero said the name slowly, watching his crimson eyes soften and slide away as he took his seat. The man was too cute; if he wasn't careful Zero might forget himself and the time of day.

When the moment he got struck came up during their talk, Kamui pulled his chair closer to be able hold Zero's arm and look carefully at the cut. His cool hands gently touched around the healing wound, and Zero couldn't help but comment on how beautiful they were. Those hands were capable of wielding both swords and tomes to devastate enemies, were able to bring comfort to his friends and family, and even dared touched a body as dirty as his own. While he kept these extra thoughts to himself, Kamui smiled at him and let his hands slowly slide away.

The touches didn't stop there, though. They were such a part of Kamui's habits it was hard to think of him keeping his hands to himself, but it seemed that he was even more demonstrative than usual. Considering their conversation last night it was understandable, but the hands running through his hair and stroking his arms were making it hard to remember that it was still early afternoon, when anyone might come by to call on Kamui and see him involved with the infamous Zero.

“Even if you touch me like that, I won't do anything to you here, you know...” He smirked as the prince blushed and leaned back a little, but not even a minute later he was close again, fingers fiddling with Zero's hooded cape. As Zero was finishing up his report, Kamui was actually leaning against his shoulder, eyes flickering between watching Zero's face and his own hand skimming over Zero's arm. “Tch... don't think that I can restrain myself forever.”

Kamui looked up at him again and leaned even closer, a blush lighting up his cheeks. “You don't have to...”

“... now is not a good time, Kamui.” Zero murmured, but didn't resist when Kamui's hands cupped his face and stroked his cheekbones, his left thumb lightly brushing against the eye-patch above it. Zero nuzzled lightly into it, and heard the prince hold his breath. He wasn't sure what he might have done next if he hadn't heard footsteps coming up the stairs outside. He pulled back and cleared his throat. “Lord Kamui, you're pretty bold today, aren't you?”  
  
“Huh? Wha...” Kamui looked confused until he heard the light knock at his door. He quickly sat up straight as he called out, “W-who is it?”

“It's Camilla, my dear. I just wanted to... oh,” The elder sister let herself in and took in the scene – Zero sitting in a chair rather close to her brother, who had quickly jumped up and walked over to greet her. “My apologies, I didn't know you were entertaining.”  
  
“No, it's okay, you're always welcome, sister.” Kamui's smile was genuine, although his cheeks were still slightly pink. “What did you need?”

“Nothing too important, darling, I was just seeing if you were free tonight. I've been teaching little Elise how to make those rose cakes and we were hoping you could join us to taste-test her first batch.” Her eyes slid back to where Zero was sitting as he held himself still, trying to not let the over-protective sibling's gaze make him fidget. “Unless you already had plans...?”

Kamui glanced briefly to where she was looking and flushed a little deeper; any more and Camilla would definitely suspect something. “Of course I'll come try Elise's cakes. I don't have plans, so tonight is perfect.”  
  
“As long as you're sure.” She smiled sweetly and patted his cheek. “You're such a good brother. We all appreciate how kind and generous you are; I hope everyone else in this army does as well. And that they don't take advantage.” Zero looked away as he knew that last comment was directed towards himself.

“Now. now, Camilla, I'm not that hopeless.” Kamui laughed, giving his sister a quick hug. “I'll go look for Elise later and tell her I'll be there tonight.”  
  
“Oh, she'll love that. See you tonight, dear Kamui.” Camilla kissed him on the forehead and left the room. As soon as the door closed Kamui sighed and turned back. “I hope you don't... you know that Camilla can be a bit protective of me at times. Don't take anything she said seriously.”  
  
“I'd say she was more 'possessive'... Still,” Zero stood up and moved towards the door, “I should probably leave as well. I'd promised Ashura that I'd help fletch some arrows this afternoon.”  
  
“Oh, you're getting along with Ashura? That's good... that guy needs some friends, he's always on his own.” Kamui said, moving to the side so that the door was free.

“'Friend' is a strong word, but we have some common ground. We've both done things we wish we hadn't.”

“I know. But that's the past, both of you can do things differently now.” Kamui moved his arm as if to touch Zero again, but let it drop. “Thank you for coming by. I appreciate it. And I'm sorry for teasing you the whole time.”  
  
“You don't know what teasing is, Kamui.” Zero smiled slyly, but quickly softened it as he moved closer. “... close your eyes. Don't worry, I'm just going to touch you.”  
  
Kamui's eyes widened, but he quickly did as he was told, holding himself still. Slowly, Zero brushed Kamui's hair behind his ear and traced the point of it. Noticing the slight shiver this elicited, he filed that information away for later and moved his hand down to Kamui's shoulder, fingers stroking at his neck. His other hand drifted to the prince's side and slowly slid down to his hip, thumb rubbing at the crest. Kamui was almost trembling now so he slowly moved in, let his nose brush against the prince's before finally letting their lips touch. Kamui's breath seemed to come out of him all at once, and the tension from his body dropped at the same time, causing Zero's hands to tighten their grip. He moved his lips slowly, moaning in encouragement as he felt reciprocation. Kamui hands came up to his lower back, fingers tightening in his clothes as he pulled him closer. Not wanting to let himself stay any longer, Zero sighed and disengaged, smiling as Kamui unconsciously tried to follow him. He moved his mouth back to Kamui's ear and whispered, “Did that feel good?” Another shiver and a nod was all the answer he got.

Holding back his smirk, he pulled back fully and let his hands slip away. “I won't see you tonight, obviously, but perhaps tomorrow... well. You can call for me whenever you like, I will always come to you. Good day, Kamui.”  
  
The prince watched him go with dazed eyes, and a small smile on his face. “... good day, Zero.”

 

\- - - - -

\- - - -

 

That night it seemed that half the barracks was planning to go into town to celebrate the previous night's victory, and as the group was starting to mill together Lazward and Odin came over to Zero, where he sat picking at his meal.  
  
“Zero, hurry up! Everyone's ready to go, and you know the best public houses and dens.” Odin said, leaning against the table.

“I've taken you to them enough times that you should remember where they are by now.” Zero replied, putting his fork down.  
  
“Yes, but I hear that he doesn't remember the way back from any of them.” Lazward snickered as he poked his friend in the ribs.

“Well if you all stay together someone will work it out eventually.” He gave up trying to finish his food and picked up his tray. “Hope you have fun and don't lose all your possessions. Again.”

“Wait, you mean you're not coming?” Odin stood up straight quickly, looking at him quizzically. “The Great Zero, drinker of legend and adventurer of taverns is staying behind? You almost have a reputation as large as Lazward's!”  
  
Ignoring that last comment, the mercenary replied, “From what I've heard recently Zero has hardly being going out at all. Rumour is that Lord Kamui was getting tired of hearing about your escapades and has told you off, and that's why you've been seen with him so much recently – he's been making you do tasks for him as punishment.”  
  
Zero didn't comment as Odin hummed. “Oh, is that what you've heard? I heard that Lord Kamui caught him trying to sneak in some women in last time, and was lecturing him about morality.” He shrugged and turned back to Zero. “I doubt either of them are true, but you have changed as of late. I guess Lord Kamui has influenced us all a bit since we've been fighting for him, but I never thought it would alter you that much.”  
  
“Well, you never think that much in general, so I'm not surprised.” He nodded his head and moved to put his tray near the cleaning area, finishing with, “I just have chores and errands to do that last night's brawl interrupted, and Lord Leon won't be impressed if they slip behind much further. Go have your drunken fun, and I'll make you tell me everything through your hangover tomorrow.”  
  
As he left the mess hall shortly thereafter, he considered what both men had said and started to worry. It seemed there were enough rumours going around about the two of them already. He would have to take care not to let any new ones start up.

 

\- - - - 

\- - - - -

 

Elise's cakes had been lovely, and the massive grin she gave when her siblings had praised her work was a delight to see, but throughout the entire evening thoughts of Zero slipped in and out of Kamui's head. The confession from two nights ago still made his heart race to think about, and the kiss he received just before he'd left his room earlier that day... he'd touched his face several times to make sure he wasn't blushing too much.

He had known that Zero had been slowly warming up to him, and comments made by Leon recently had made him think that it was possible that the former thief might consider him a friend (or at least like him), but he had no idea that such feelings had resided within his heart. Feelings like the ones that had been creeping upon himself as of late.

Despite the rumours and the initially difficult start, Kamui had come to know the man as a careful but caring person, and the more he learnt about him, the more he had wanted to know. He never again pushed for information on his past like he once had, but small things like his favourite food, thoughts on society, ideas for battle strategies – every time he learnt something new he committed it to memory. He wanted to learn as much as he could about all the people under his watch, but Zero especially called out to him. Maybe because once the cold and deliberately crass exterior was gotten past, his gaze held a warm, yet sad expression, as though he never thought someone would want to talk to him about such things. The way he treated Kamui like an equal was a welcome change, also, and made him feel less removed and secluded like he had been most of his life. While everyone now knew not to worry about such things with him, Zero had done so from the start, the 'milords' aside; he had taken Kamui's rather tactile nature in stride and wasn't afraid of joking with him. And then at time when Kamui had been at his lowest, staring over that fortress' walls, hearing Zero say 'Kamui' in that dark voice of his had broken Kamui's heart a little more, and as Zero had held him so gently...

He had managed to make him drop the title once more when they were alone last, but Zero was still using it when they were amongst others, or when there was a chance someone could come by. Kamui wasn't entirely sure why, but for some reason the man had started acting even more polite and formal in public the last few days than he ever had before. And Kamui had no chance to question him about it, because he hadn't managed to get alone with him for a decent amount of time since that one afternoon. The night after Elise's cake party Leon had asked him to go on an intel run, and while he managed to chat with Zero during breakfast the next day, when he tried to reserve some time with him later on Zero had only shaken his head slightly and said he had prior engagements. The day after that he ran into him as he had walked towards the prison, and while he had smiled warmly and greeted him, he only touched his arm briefly as he explained he was about to start a shift. Kamui had tried to ask when he was next free but Zero only shrugged his shoulders and entered the dark building. It was starting to get frustrating.

Which was why he was now standing outside Zero's quarters, the setting sun just peering over the barracks' walls. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

“Who the hell is it?” Kamui knocked again, and heard the man swear as he moved towards the door. “This had better be important, interrupting my off-ti-- Kamui?! M-milord, apologies... what seems to be the matter?”  
  
“Let me in, Zero.”  
  
Zero's eye darted around the area behind Kamui, and then opened the door wider. “Of course, as you wish.” Once he'd closed the door behind him, he took a small step forward and asked, “Kamui, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?”  
  
“Why are you avoiding me?” Before Zero could reply, Kamui continued, “I don't mean in public, you're perfectly civil then, but I haven't seen you since that afternoon, when Camilla interrupted us. You said you would always come when I asked, but you've managed to have a reason to not come by every time I've asked since. Did... she somehow change your mind about this, after all?” He desperately kept his eyes up, trying to hide how upset he was quickly becoming. Gods, how embarrassing.  
  
“Change my... oh, Kamui, no. No, never. I didn't mean to...” Zero quickly stepped forward and embraced him, holding him tight with his hand slipping into his hair. “I'm sorry. Please, don't worry about something like that happening.”

Kamui bit his lip, keeping his face hidden against Zero's shoulder. “Then why won't you come see me?”

“I wanted to, but I was worried that coming up again so soon would...” A sigh left Zero as he pushed back a bit to look into Kamui's eyes. “Lord Kamui. You are a prince, and a man who everyone here respects and adores. I didn't want to do anything that could possibly damage that.”  
  
“Damage... what are you talking about? What could you possibly damage?” Kamui asked, shaking his head.

“There are... rumours, about how I've been seen with you recently. This was before our conversation in the library, but they already mentioned how I have been in your company more than usual, and that my behaviour has changed. Which may be true,” Zero paused to look at him with a slight smile, “But if we're constantly seen together now they may soon alter and say that your behaviour has started to change as well. That I have... soiled you. You coming to my room tonight might even possibly start them off.”

Kamui could only stare at the sad expression on the man's face. “Zero... why on earth would I care about what other people think? I care about _you_. I only care what you think about me!”

Zero's gaze drifted to the side, the hand in Kamui's hair tightening briefly before slipping to his shoulder. “You honour me, but you are not the only one who cares about your reputation.”

“What, you mean my family?” Kamui stepped away, frowning. “Why would my siblings care about us? Leon certainly wouldn't.”

“Lord Leon knows me well, the others do not. They certainly don't trust me nearly as much. After all,” Zero shrugged, and looked back at him, “My reputation precedes me. Zero the thief, torturer, seducer and murderer. The one who is still willing to get his hands dirty. The one who dares to touch their beloved brother with those same hands...”

Kamui stepped back up to him, grabbing his hands and holding them close to his chest. “These hands have healed the injured, rebuilt homes and buildings, and defended their comrades. I love them. I love you...!” Kamui stopped, amazed at how easily those words had come out.

Zero stared at him, tugged his hands loose and then pulled him into a fierce kiss. Kamui scrambled to grab hold of Zero's shoulders, finding himself pushed to the wall. While their previous kisses had been slow and languid, this one was desperate, a hot tongue licking at the seam of his lips and immediately diving into his mouth. When Kamui tentatively pressed back with his own, Zero moaned and pushed even closer, one hand stroking an ear while another gripped his lower jaw and throat. When a small whimper left Kamui's mouth, the man seemed to pause, and pulled back with a gasp, leaning his forehead against his own.  
  
“Forgive me, Kamui, if I startled you. But your words just now... I've never known love, and I thought I'd never love anyone. But you... you are just...” Zero took a deep breath, and looked him straight in the eye. “I love you... more than anybody else.”

Kamui closed his eyes, and sought another kiss. Zero happily gave one, this time less frenzied, and when he pulled back he held him close once more. “I won't hide how I feel to the others any more. But I still want to state my intentions to your siblings. So they at least know you are about to be tainted by me.”

“They won't think that at all.” Kamui protested, but the man only smiled and led him to sit on the small bed nearby, where they held each other until the light from the sun outside had completely disappeared.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear it'll earn the E rating soon, I swear.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crawls in from JLPT exam* h-here... *collapses*
> 
> So. Bow-chika time. After the awkward family meeting, that is. Warning: Zero's a talker :P

 

Zero had made Kamui leave his quarters once the night had grown dark. The darkness made his departure less noticeable to anyone who might have been watching, but also because Zero wasn't sure how long his willpower could have lasted if Kamui had pressed to stay longer, and would have possibly ended up staying the night. He didn't intend to let them go any further that they already had, as he'd wanted to keep their relationship as simple as possible before he got the chance to speak to the royals. And to make the option for Kamui to break free as easy as possible should their reaction change his mind. Zero wouldn't blame him.

As it turned out, the conversation went surprisingly well. Kamui organised for his siblings to meet in the library the next evening, and Zero and his prince entered together once they knew the rest had gathered. Leon had taken one look at them and smirked, Camilla had looked suspicious and Elise puzzled. Marx was the only one Zero hadn't been able to read, as he appeared as stoic as ever.

Zero had stepped forward and declared his affection for their brother, and the proposal he had offered. Elise had gasped in amazement and immediately started talking to Leon, Camilla had started questioning Zero's suitability and whether he was genuine, but it had seemed half hearted. Marx had just listened, watching Zero carefully, and after Camilla had trailed off he had simply asked, “Are you serious about this?”  
  
“Yes, Lord Marx.”  
  
Marx had then turned to Kamui and asked, “And Kamui, are you serious in your acceptance?” At his affirmative, Marx pressed, “And you love him?”  
  
“I do, brother.”

He had stared at them both for a long time, and had finally nodded. “As long as my brother is happy, I am happy. And as you seem serious in your devotion, Zero, I leave his happiness to you.” He had left the library, and Camilla and Elise had crowded Kamui and questioned him further while Leon had come up to Zero and simply said:

“I told you.”

Eventually the rest of the siblings left the building and Kamui had come up to Zero with a smile and said, “See, they don't care. So please don't worry about this any more.”

Zero had kissed him softly and walked Kamui back to his loft. By mutual agreement they had decided not to stay together that night however the discussion had turned out, but the next night – tonight – was a different matter.

They had eaten separately, and made sure to visit the bathing hall at different times, but now Zero stood outside Kamui's door, suddenly a little nervous. The sun had set long ago, and the glow of the room through the small window seem to call him in but he still paused. Finally, he raised his hand and knocked.

Footsteps came towards the door, which then opened to reveal the bright smile of Kamui. “Zero, good evening.”

“Good evening, Kamui.”  
  
“Will... will you come inside?” He stepped back to let Zero in, and locked the door behind him. They stood for a moment just staring at each other, and then Kamui chuckled lightly. “Haha, this is a little awkward... did you want some tea?”

Zero smiled and stepped towards the table as usual. “Tea would be lovely.”  
  
“Oh, uh,” Kamui stopped him, a little colour coming to his face, “You can sit on the bed, if you like. It's more comfortable, after all.”

“Okay... though that does beg the question, why don't you have more comfortable chairs? You spend so much time sitting in them talking with people.” Zero laughed, removing his boots before stepping onto the rug that lay beneath the bed.

“Haha, that's true! I'm sure a lot of people would like to ask that question.” Kamui turned back to the fire, lifting the boiling pot off the flames. Thanks to Joker's efforts the prince could now make half-decent tea, but as Zero had always liked his bitter he had never really minded Kamui's previous attempts. He watched the younger man measure out the leaves, steep them in the teapot and pour out the serves, his movements as fluid as always. Kamui had stripped out of his usual armour, only wearing the leggings he would have on underneath and a slightly loose shirt; his feet bare as usual. He brought the tea over to the bed and passed Zero his cup, a soft smile in his eyes.

As the steam rose from their drinks, they discussed the day's events, the preparations for the final assault on Hoshidan forces looming. As their drinks became cool enough to sip, the discussion moved to the rest of the army; the rumours that Lazward and Luna had become closer than the two mysterious fighters had been even before, that the small farm girl Mozume and the giant Benoit had been seen tending to the cows together, and that Suzukaze had been joining Camilla's tea parties, of all things.

Eventually though, they ran out of topics to talk about, and their tea was drunk. Seeing Kamui stare deep into his empty cup, Zero gently took it away and put both cups down on the bedside table nearby. “You're nervous, aren't you.”  
  
“W-what?” Kamui looked up at him, startled, and attempted to laugh it off. “No, of course not. Why would I be nervous?”  
  
“Because this is the first time we've been alone when we're at a complete understanding, and there's no chance of anyone coming to interrupt until the sun rises.” Zero picked up the hand closest to him and squeezed gently. “I told you before we will do this at your own pace. We don't have to do a thing tonight; we can just talk, and then I will return to my quarters.”

Kamui squeezed back, and rested against his shoulder. “No, don't leave. Just... give me a moment.”

“Of course.” Zero leaned his weight back on his free arm, slowly stroking the hand in his grip with his fingers, considering the contrast in their skin tones. Eventually Kamui pulled it back, and used it to brush through Zero's hair, gently pulling at any tangles he found. His other hand came up to stroke Zero's shoulder, occasionally fiddling with the knot near his throat.

Getting the hint, Zero reached up and undid the cloak, pulling it away and dropping it to the floor. Kamui's hands immediately went back to his shoulders, petting and massaging the muscles there, one hand briefly ghosting along a scar on his throat that was usually hidden.

“It doesn't hurt.” Zero murmured, watching the prince's eyes flicker back up to his face before returning to the scar. Kamui seemed to be debating something in his mind, which he apparently resolved as he leaned in and pressed his lips against it.

Zero's breath left his lungs in a slow hiss as the soft brush lingered at the base, and then rose up his throat as Kamui pressed light kisses up to his jaw. Once he reached the edge Kamui pulled back, a light blush on his cheekbones. Zero slowly reached out to the buttons of Kamui's shirt, managing to find the top one and get it loose. The prince reached up to the clasp of Zero's own top and tugged impatiently, when he paused suddenly and looked up, a hesitant look in his crimson eyes.

“Your pace,” Zero reminded gently, and tried not to seem too eager as Kamui continued to loosen the clasp and the others below it, revealing even more of Zero's chest. He leaned away briefly to pull the top over his head, and sat as neutrally as possible before his... his partner. His future husband. His _lover_. “Do as you wish to me. Both my heart and body are filthy, but they are yours.”

Eyes widened as Kamui looked over Zero's torso, probably noting other little scars from blades and burns that speckled him. Kaui's hands quickly moved to touch them all, his cool touch seemingly easing what little aches still seemed to remain. A thumb swiped experimentally over one nipple, at which Zero chuckled, otherwise the touch remained rather chaste. Eventually a hand came to rest over his heart, feeling the heavy beat below.

“The only one to forgive my heart is you,” Zero said quietly, bringing his own hand up to cup over it, and his other one to rest lightly on Kamui's knee. This seem to shake the prince out of his current state of mind, as he shuffled closer and leaned towards him.

“... can you.. touch me more? Please?”

Zero smirked lightly as he moved his hands back to Kamui's shirt. “You look cute when you beg.” He had loosened enough buttons to bring the shirt over Kamui's head, which prevented him retorting to that cheeky comment. Once he had shaken his head free, Kamui opened his mouth to try and respond again, but Zero moved in and kissed him sweetly. Any fight quickly left him as the kiss continued, and Kamui's hands soon started wandering over Zero's bare shoulders, slowly sliding down his arms to his wrists and back up. Zero pulled back and started peppering the reddened cheeks with kisses as his hands gently rubbed and stroked all the bare skin he could reach, over those sloping shoulders and collarbones, across ribs and stomach, and over Kamui's hips to the small of his back. The touch there seemed to particularly affect Kamui, as he sucked in a breath and arched into it. “You really like that place, huh?"

“Zero,” Kamui groaned, leaning his head against his shoulder, “I don't...”

“Don't what?” He whispered against his ear, causing that delicious shiver from before to reappear.

“I don't... know what to do. This is...” He pushed his face into Zero's neck, clearly embarrassed. “I've not done this sort of thing before.”

With Kamui's face hidden away, Zero didn't have to worry about the hungry look that passed over his own as he swallowed hard. He had of course suspected as much; as friendly and physically demonstrative as the prince was, he didn't seem to be the type who had casual relations. But to hear it out loud... “Your pace, Kamui. Whatever you want.”

“I want... I'm not sure,” Kamui sighed, looking back up at him. “I want you, I want to touch you, and you me, but...”

“Well.. how about we do that, and you tell me when I do something you don't like?” Zero suggested, stroking Kamui's sides as though calming a horse. Seeing the small nod, he gave an encouraging smile and said, “So, how about you start up again – it's your turn to escalate, after all.”

The prince gave him a heated look, and surprised him by standing up and moving to straddle Zero's lap. One arm came around Zero's shoulders as his own automatically went around Kamui's waist to steady him, and a cool hand rested against his face. “Fine,” was all he said before he lowered his face and gave Zero a surprisingly forceful kiss.

Zero happily let Kamui lead the way, responding to the request to open his mouth and allow entry, and letting him tilt his head as he wished. As Kamui shifted impatiently in his lap, Zero let his hands wander up and down his back, stroking at the shoulder blades and at the edge of his waistband. After a few minutes Kamui pushed him down onto the bed, now leaning over him and across his chest, his mouth tracing his jaw once more. Zero sighed as he let his hands wander further down, over the waistband and come to rest on his lover's arse. Feeling the intake of breath this caused against his skin, he gently kneaded the muscles there. Kamui gasped as his hips jolted forward at the touch, and then moaned as this caused their groins to properly rub against each other for the first time that night.

Zero tilted his head so he could breathe into Kamui's ear, “Is this okay?”

“Yes!” Kamui gasped in a high voice, pushing back into the grip, his own hands grasping at Zero's shoulders.

Zero kissed at the ear's shell as he brought his hands up briefly to slip them underneath Kamui's pants, nothing now separating him from his bare flesh. His steady kneading soon got a rhythm going between then, and both were moaning as they rocked together. Kamui's hands went from grasping his shoulders, to tangling in the sheets below them and Zero's hair. After a while his moans started to take on a distressed tone, and Zero slowed their pace down to a stop. “What's wrong?”

“I... I think I might...”

He pulled one hand away and used it to bring Kamui's face to his own. “You think you might come?”

Kamui nodded, but he didn't look particularly happy about it.

He shifted his weight so that the prince slipped to the side, and so that they were both lying on the same level. “And why does that seem like it's upsetting you?”

“B-because,” Kamui stuttered, not meeting his eyes, “You haven't even touched me yet...”

“Oh, I've been touching you,” Zero murmured slyly, giving his rear one last squeeze before pulling that hand away too. “Did you think it's somehow wrong to come without your cock being touched? Are you embarrassed?”

Kamui's nodded again, his face becoming impossibly red.

Zero shifted them further so that now he was leaning over him. “There's nothing wrong with that, especially during a new and novel situation like this. And also, if I'm honest, the idea that I could make you come just like that makes me incredibly gratified. To think I affect you that much...”

Kamui hit his shoulder lightly, but he looked less uncomfortable now. “Don't get too big a head. It's just because you're the first to do so.”

“On the contrary,” He cooed, bringing one hand up to thread through Kamui's hair. “That just makes my head even bigger. The satisfaction in knowing that I will also be the only one to do this to you...”

“Of course, don't be silly...!” Kamui let out a little yelp as Zero's other hand, which had been slowly moving down his chest, finally reached his crotch and rested there.

“The only one to touch you here,” Zero murmured against his mouth as he undid the strings holding the leggings up, “The only one to undo your ties and slip my hand in and...”

“Ah!” Kamui arched his back as Zero's hand grasped around his cock.

Zero briefly licked into his mouth, taking advantage of his gasp. “The only one to hold you, to stroke you and squeeze...”

He left off further commentary as he continued to touch Kamui, kissing his mouth, face and throat as he tugged at his hair occasionally. Kamui's hands were writhing in the sheets, pulling at them until they almost tore. After one particularly large buck his hand shot out and grabbed Zero's wrist and squeezed, crimson eyes wild. “Zero... I'm...!”

Zero moved his mouth back to the pointed ear and whispered hotly, “Show me. Let me be the only one to see your face when you come.”

“...!” One last arch of his back and Kamui reached his peak, mouth open and eyes clenched shut. Zero drank it all in as he drew out Kamui's orgasm, watching every twitch and shake as he slowly came down.

“Well done, love, you did so well...” Zero muttered into his hair, carefully withdrawing his hand and resting it on Kamui's stomach. His own blood was boiling but he watched the prince slowly come back to himself, his eyes opening and looking dazedly at him.

“That... that was amazing, Zero. I...” Panting, Kamui blinked slowly and glanced down his body. “You... you still need to come?”

“That can wait, let me get you cleaned up first,” Zero said, but as he moved to get up, the grip on his wrist tightened again.

“No... I want to see you too.” Kamui moved closer, his eyes slowly regaining focus.

“It's fine, you've just had your first experience with somebody, no need to over--?”

The prince had suddenly flipped them over so now he leaned over Zero, and was staring down at him. “I want to see your face, too.”

Zero smirked and nodded. “Okay, but don't do anything if you don't want to.” He leaned back against the mattress and let his dirty hand slip slowly down to his trousers, belying the urgency his body felt to get his own release. Undoing the strings, he shifted them down his hips and pulled his cock out. He slowly stroked himself as he saw Kamui's gaze shift down. “It's not your first time seeing another man, surely.”

“No, but the bathing hall doesn't really count.”

“Haaa, true...” Zero let his eye close as he continued to touch himself, replaying the last few minutes in his mind. He jumped when he felt a hand touch his stomach, only a few inches away from his own. “Kamui...?

“Can I...” the prince swallowed, wetting his lips with his tongue. “Can I touch you too?”

“Please.” Zero let his hand fall away and hissed as his lover's hand replaced it. The first few touches were tentative, as expected, and he huffed out a laugh. “ You're a tease. You can be a bit rougher... I won't break.” He covered Kamui's hand and showed him what he liked, but then let him take over. His free hand came up around Kamui's back, and he felt his hair be brushed away and a light kiss pressed against his eyebrow.

Feeling himself get close, and being overwhelmed by the attention from Kamui, he panted out, “Haaah... Kamui... just a little... more...”

He opened his eye as Kamui came right up close and said against his mouth, “I love you,” and his heart jolted at the same time as his vision whited out.

Later, when he had recovered, he got up to get a wet cloth and laughed at how they should have removed their pants earlier in proceedings. Kamui blamed him for not thinking of that earlier and, after they finally did so, pulled Zero between the sheets of his bed and locked his arms around him. Kamui was obviously expecting him to stay the night, and Zero was happy to oblige.

Despite his happy situation, later that night his usual nightmares resurfaced causing him to sit up in a cold sweat, momentarily disorientated. Looking to the side, he saw his prince lying next to him, face gentle in his own peaceful sleep. Zero tried to carefully lay back down next to him, but still managed to make him stir.  
  
“...? Zero...?”

“Shhh... it's nothing, love. Go back to sleep.” He whispered, brushing his lips against Kamui's shoulder as he drew closer.

“... mmm...” Though his eyes remained closed, Kamui's head turned to face him and his hand moved as if to touch him. Zero intercepted it and pressed a light kiss to the fingers, and watched his prince fall still once again.

Before he drifted back to sleep, Zero whispered into the night, “Please stay by my side... I don't ever want to be alone again.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was lines like that last one during 'Amie/Skinship' time that seriously made me fall for Zero, and what made me want to write this out. Here is this crass guy who harasses everyone and keeps them at a distance, but once you get close enough to him he fucking offers you his broken heart and everything within it without a second thought.  
> I was originally going to end the fic here, but I have some more of those angsty lines to get through. And I *guess* maybe another bow-chika time. Something to do with Zero threatening to make Kamui cry and scream...?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but I thought it probably best to keep the sad boys away from the much-more-happy boys, pace wise. This is in Kamui's POV.

 

A sighting of a Faceless mob reached the barracks, and the army had moved out to intercept them before they got too close to the walls of their headquarters, which still was making final repairs from the earlier bandit raid. While the fight hadn't gone on for too long, the fighting had been fierce. Kamui threw himself into the fray as usual, but had been surprised at just how well some of the enemy paired themselves up. If Aqua hadn't come by to help rally, he might have been in some trouble.

He had been talking to her as the group made their way back to their base, trying not to walk too slowly and give away his fatigue when the singer's attention was caught by something nearby. “Kamui, it looks like your escort is here.”

Confused, he spun around and almost lost his footing, but a hand shot out to catch him. “There's no need for you to throw yourself at my feet, though I'm flattered.”

“Zero, don't be mean, I'm tired.” He sighed, moving to lean against his partner.

“I can see that,” Zero laughed, pressing a quick kiss to his forehead. “I heard that Lady Aqua had to come save you.”

“It wasn't that bad, but he did embarrass himself a little,” The traitor replied, a smile obvious in her voice.

“I hate you. Both of you. Make sure you see Elise or Felicia before you turn in, Aqua.” After hearing her acquiescence, he let Zero's arm hold him close to his side as they made their way back to the loft. After the meeting with his siblings and the first night they spent together, it didn't take much to convince Zero to move in with him. He had been worried Zero might protest due to the status of their relationship not yet being officially recognised, but that hurdle seemed to have been leapt over. The change in their relationship wasn't met with much surprise or shock, and aside from a few side comments (which, if heard, Zero immediately shut down), no one had anything of significance to say of it.

Excluding their initial night together, this would be the third night that they had shared as a couple. The first Zero had gone to gather intel in the city, and had woken Kamui up when he got back in. He had sounded sorry to disturb him, but Kamui was just happy that he had still come to sleep in his room. Last night Zero had gone to bed early to make up for the previous night, and the way Kamui had been woken just before sunrise by a lazy hand stroking over his stomach had been most welcome. They had spent the morning touching and learning, the haze of sleep keeping away any sense of urgency or pressure. They had eventually come in each other's hands once more, their breath being shared between them.

Tonight, it seemed, would be a simple affair of cleaning up, dressing down and going straight to sleep. After Zero had helped loosen and remove his armour, and then tutted at the small scrapes and scratches Kamui had sustained, Kamui sat on the mattress and watched the ex-thief leave his boots by the door and strip down himself. As Zero's right profile faced him, Kamui stared at the eye patch and considered how he had never seen what lay beneath. Before they came together, it was perfectly understandable, but considering he had seen what the man looked like when he was undone – twice now – he couldn't help but want to have this last barrier removed. But he was wary about discussing it, knowing it could bring up things from Zero's past he had mentioned he didn't want to talk about.

He hadn't realised he had been thinking over this quandary for so long until the mattress dipping down signalled that Zero was now sitting next to him, dressed just in his undergarments. “You look like something's on your mind, Kamui. Care to share?”

“W-what? No, nothing really, just... nothing. I'm tired.”

Zero hummed, leaning closer while looking at his face. “Obviously. But I know that look, I can see you want to talk about something.”

“No, it's...” he fidgeted, looking away for a moment. “I don't want to upset you.”

“Upset me... what on earth is running through that head of yours? Are you thinking of something scandalous?” Zero's smile turned into a smirk, knocking his shoulder with his own.

“It's about your eye patch.”

“Huh...” Zero leaned back, considering him carefully. “What do you want to know? I've already told you how I lost my eyesight.”

“Yes... but, I've noticed you never remove it. Not even in the bath.” He clenched his hands together, fighting against the desire to reach out to his lover. “Does... does the scar bother you that much?”

Zero looked at him a long time before letting out a sigh. “It's not that I never remove it, just not around people. It's not something anyone would want to see... ah, but you do. Of course you would.”

Kamui tried not to squirm, feeling as though he was being told off despite the warm look being directed at him. “I wanted to see how badly you were hurt. But if you're not comfortable showing me--”

Fingers rested against his mouth, silencing him. “I don't mind. You've accepted me this far, it's only fair you get to see.” Zero shifted so that he sat facing him more directly, resting his hands on his lap. “Go ahead.”

Moving slowly, Kamui brought his hands to Zero's face, fingers slipping under the strap and sliding the leather away. Zero bowed his head so that it didn't catch as Kamui pulled it away from his hair, and when he raised it both of Zero's eyes were closed. His right one had a jagged scar going over both lids, interrupting the line of his lashes.

After placing the patch on the bedside table, Kamui carefully let his fingers ghost near Zero's eye, the tips right on the edge of the socket. “You've said before it doesn't hurt normally, but...”  
  
Zero gradually opened his eyes; his left eye clear and dark blue, his right heavy-lidded, clouded and unseeing. “It doesn't. Maybe if it had been cleaned properly at the time, it wouldn't hurt at all. Or if it had been sown shut. It is useless, after all.”

Kamui leaned in and kissed at the corner, hearing the older man hold his breath. “I'm sorry it happened. But it doesn't bother me. You don't have to wear the patch when we're alone.”

“Hmm, if you insist... I do sleep a bit better without it. As long as you don't wake up and freak out at seeing it.” The eye closed completely as he laughed, so Kamui took advantage and kissed the lids. “K-Kamui...!”

“I won't,” He trailed kisses down Zero's cheek to his mouth, pressing there before moving back and adding, “Seeing it will remind me that I've earned your trust.”

“You did that a long time ago,” Zero murmured as he pulled him closer, kissing Kamui slowly as he let their weight tip them back onto the mattress. There they lay, kissing and nuzzling each other until they fell asleep on the covers.

Later on, the chill of the night woke Kamui. Sitting up slowly, he rolled his shoulders and looked over at the burnt-out candle. Chiding himself for not putting it out earlier, he looked back down to the bed and noticed Zero shivering beside him.

At first he thought he was just cold, but looking closer he noticed the tightness in Zero's face, and his hands twitching as though they wanted to clench into fists. Worried, he carefully reached out and touched Zero's shoulder. “Zero...?” Getting no response, he shook him gently. “Zero!”

Zero inhaled sharply as his eyes flew open, apparently seeing nothing at first as one hand shot up to cover his ruined eye, and the other out in front of him that knocked into Kamui's side. The contact seem to wake him fully, as his eyes snapped up to Kamui's face. “Ka... Kamui...”

“Sorry for waking you up, you...” he paused, considering his words, “You looked cold.”

“... thank you.” Zero rolled to his side, pushing up onto his elbow with a strained smile. “Very thoughtful.”

The two of them moved to get the covers of the bed over their bodies, and Kamui found himself being pulled to Zero's chest, a kiss being pressed to his hair. Kamui slid his hand over to Zero's ribs and squeezed gently.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, Kamui felt the arms around him tighten slightly. He looked up and saw Zero's sad eyes looking down at him. “Even now I have this recurring dream. A painful, agonising dream from my childhood... but if I wake up, and I see that you're next to me, it's okay.”

“Zero...” Kamui moved even closer, their noses touching as he pressed their foreheads together.

“Please stay by side... and when we're sleeping like this... hold my hand, and don't let go.” Zero's voice cracked at the end so Kamui quickly kissed him, stroking his face and hair. Zero clutched at him, shaking slightly as his eyes squeezed shut. Minutes passed before he moved back, and he sighed tiredly. “Thank you...”

Kamui just kissed him again, and held him as they fell back asleep.  
  


 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the last main chapter. Nice and long for you, with an attempt of story before giving up and letting the boys have their fun. So basically this is mostly just smut, sorrynotsorry.  
> Warning: Zero's still a talker :P And it's Kamui's POV again.

 

Originally they were going to wait until after the fighting was over, but considering what was waiting for them, Kamui couldn't help but be anxious about getting married. Of course he was intending to succeed, and for everyone to come through at the end, but there was always a chance that someone could fall. Too many people he cared about already had. And if in the next battle either himself or Zero were to...

He looked over to where his _husband_ was sitting, playing with his cup while he watched others dancing and romping around the grounds, the fair weather making it possible to hold the party outdoors. Today they had officially been bound together, with Marx overseeing the ceremony. He and his other siblings had managed to make an event limited in resources and time as ceremonial as possible, much to the amusement of Zero. When Kamui had asked if they could have the event sooner rather than later, Zero had initially seemed been more than happy, but had been quick to realise that the royal siblings would be in charge of it.

“I did have some thoughts of spiriting you away and eloping, or at least doing something simple,” Zero had confessed when pressed, “But I guess this sort of thing should be expected when marrying into royalty. How troublesome.”

Kamui had teased him about it, but truthfully he wouldn't have minded eloping. He had managed to see so much of the world in recent times, but the chance to see more with the person he loved would have been something. That was still a possibility in the future once peace was secured, but he had to concentrate on more immediate matters. Luckily, for now that meant the day in question.

Camilla had insisted they dress up somewhat for the occasion, and everyone had managed to find something besides armour and battle-worn clothing to wear. Kamui had some formal clothing from his time in the castle that Joker had sneaked out when he left, and Zero was given something of Kamui's to wear as well, being similar in size. The ceremony itself was rather short in the end, or perhaps it just seemed to pass quickly. He barely remembered what had happened or what he had said, but when his hands were brought to Zero's and the final binding words were spoken, he remembered the noise that erupted as everyone clapped and cheered while they embraced. And before they had pulled away from each other, Zero had whispered in his ear:

“I love you. My heart was broken long ago, but you picked up the pieces and healed it.”

While not the first time Kamui had heard such words from Zero, the warmth they had spread within him had yet to dissipate. Still watching Zero, he leaned closer and let his hand brush through his hair. Zero turned into his touch and smiled.

“Do tell me how much longer this is going to go on for – my endless joy might be finding some bounds after all.”

Kamui laughed and hit him lightly, quickly slipping his hand into Zero's and folding their fingers together. “It's not that bad. Everyone's been laid back since the ceremony finished. And as for this, well. Food, wine, and dancing... all good parties have this sort of thing, surely.”

“Of course, but it's odd having such things happen around you, _for_ you.” Zero shrugged and put his cup down.

Kamui stood up and tugged on his hand. “Come on, we should at least dance once more before the night is through.”

“Oh, I'm sure we'll be dancing again at some point.” Zero smirked and let himself be pulled up. He let the motion move him right into Kamui's space and murmured in his ear, “Every look and touch you have given me today, dressed up in those fitted clothes... it's like you want to test me. For all that you've made me endure, you'd better prepare yourself for tonight. Even if you cry or scream... I won't be stopped.”

Another thing that they had originally planned to wait until the end of all the fighting was the... final act, so to speak, that a couple could do. It wasn't so much that Kamui was nervous about taking that last step, but Zero had been oddly proper about it. Never mind the fact that they had been living and sleeping together already. But now that they were actually married...

Kamui knew that his face was turning bright red, but he only smiled in return as Zero dragged him into the centre of the crowd, and they soon found themselves being buoyed by their family and friends as the sun slowly dropped in the sky.

\- - - - -

\- - - -

There had been even more food and drink before the sun had fully disappeared, and eventually everyone was involved in the dance. At one point Kamui was swinging around Pieri with Odin and Nyx doing the same next to him, and he spotted Elfie trying to get a flustered-looking Leon to get more involved. Luna and Lazward had drawn themselves a small crowd with their impressive pairing, and he could hear Harold's booming laughter intermingling with Charlotte's true snickers further along.

Eventually the moon made itself known, though its gentle glow didn't interfere with the warmth the torches cast over the party. He had found himself wandering along the edge of the crowd, unconsciously memorising everyone's relaxed and joyful faces when he felt someone brush against his back from behind.

Looking around he saw Zero's sly smile, his visible eye glinting as he pulled him into the shadows. He let himself be led silently along, skirting the noise and people as they made their way to the tree loft. Someone had put flowers and candles along the bannister of the stairs, and on their way up Zero picked one from a certain bunch. As they went through the door and locked it, he turned to him and presented a white carnation with a wide smile.

“Welcome home Kamui, take this. It's a flower given to lovers... surely you get my meaning?”

“Haha, thank you.” Kamui accepted it, taking a sniff of its petals. The scent was faint but pleasing, and the colour and softness reminded him of his lover's hair. Looking back up, Kamui reached forward and threaded his fingers through it once again; he knew he did it often but he loved it so. “I love it.”

Zero leaned into his touch, stepping closer. “Oh? How about you tell me that you love me?”

His manner was teasing, but Kamui responded seriously as he looked him straight on. “I love you.”

Zero's smile twitched as he moved right in and kissed him. Feeling hands slide up his back, Kamui sighed and let the flower drop to the floor, his free hand coming to wrap around Zero's shoulders. The kiss dragged on, staying slow and sweet, though Kamui found himself slowly being walked backwards until he felt the mattress of the bed hit the back of his legs. He let himself be lowered down onto it, and dragged Zero on top of him.

Zero settled with his knees braced on either side of Kamui's body, sitting on his hips as he opened up the kiss. From the beginning the man had found out that his ears were sensitive, and one hand was currently teasing one as the other slowly pulled at the fastenings near his throat. While now more experienced that he had ever been in his life, Kamui still found himself somewhat unsure as to what to do with his own hands. He first had them just holding onto Zero's shoulders, but he now let them wander along his back, eventually finding their way under the shirt to find bare skin, and he let his nails scrape lightly. Zero hummed in pleasure when he did so, rocking his hips slightly as he let his mouth slip away.

“Are you trying to seduce me?” he sat up slightly to smirk down at him. In retaliation, Kamui let his nails dig in more and pulled down. Zero hissed in pleasure and arched his back, his chin tilting up and exposing his throat. The sight stirred something deep down inside of Kamui, and he couldn't help the buck of his hips nor the slight growl in his throat.

The reaction made Zero look down at him, an odd look in his exposed eye. For a moment he seemed to withdraw into himself, considering something, before he shifted slightly and asked, “Kamui... perhaps you wanted to lead tonight's dance? I certainly won't complain.”

The image of Zero above him as he was now, stripped both of clothing and control, was something he would love to see play out, but something about the way Zero had held himself before making the suggestion made him hesitate in responding. He couldn't help but recall an old conversation they had, back before they fully understood each other. Kamui had foolishly tried to make Zero reveal his past in an effort to know him better, and Zero had taken a somewhat masochistic glee in revealing the dark and painful childhood he had survived. While he had almost straight away claimed he had been exaggerating, he had held a similarly blank look in his eye while detailing the horrors. While Kamui was sure Zero would talk him through it and reassure him he was doing everything right, he was suddenly worried of doing something that might hurt him, since he wouldn't know what to expect. It might be best to have Zero take charge once again for this first time. Plus, he was just as excited at the thought of Zero above him in a different manner, following through on the day's earlier threat. Perhaps more so, if he was honest.

He let his hands slip from Zero's back, bringing them forward and up to his face. “Another time, yes. But tonight, I recall I was promised the possibility of crying and screaming...?”

Zero regarded him for a long moment before leaning in, letting his arms cage around Kamui's head. “You may regret letting your one chance of escape slip by, my dear.” He nipped at his chin before continuing, “But still, I suppose I should keep my promise. I would be a bad husband indeed if I broke one so early in our marriage.”

Kamui was about to respond in a similarly teasing matter, but Zero stopped him before he could with a deep kiss. Kamui felt his body respond almost instantly to the return of the earlier mood, hands clutching once more at shoulders and hair as he felt his shirt being undone, and a hand brush material away from his chest. After a bite at his lips, Zero quickly followed it up by trailing nips and kisses down Kamui's throat and concentrating on his collarbones. As he did so, Kamui carefully slipped his fingers through Zero's hair to remove the eye patch. Zero lifted away so that he could pull it off and gave Kamui a small grin.

“Sure the sight won't put you off?”

“Don't be silly.” Kamui tutted as he leaned over to put the leather patch onto the bedside table. Doing so twisted his torso slightly upwards, and Zero took advantage of this to move back down and fasten his mouth on a nipple.

Kamui's breath hitched at the sensation, and when Zero brought a hand over to the other one he soon began to squirm. Zero had quickly learnt his sensitive areas – which apparently were extensive – and he had no scruples about abusing them. A graze of teeth had him clutch at Zero's back, exclaiming, “Okay, yes, yes, I-- ah!” Zero twisted with his fingers, “Okay, you can stop now!”

Zero pulled away with a dark chuckle but otherwise didn't reply as he moved further down Kamui's chest, mouthing at his lower ribs as he shifted down the bed slightly and moved his hands to Kamui's trousers.

Once the front had been undone, Kamui lifted his hips to allow them to be drawn down. Zero only pulled them down to his thighs before taking hold of him and breathing hotly against the skin. Groaning, Kamui held himself still as Zero teased, the hand holding him stroking gently while the other tickled in the crease of his groin. Eventually Zero opened his mouth and licked, his eyes flickering up to catch Kamui's. Seeing the amused glint, Kamui let his head fall back with a moan, knowing that the act was going to be dragged out.

The first time Zero had used his mouth on him, Kamui had responded even quicker than their first night together. After only teasing him briefly about his eagerness, Zero then had him suck on his fingers to teach him the technique, staring deep into Kamui's eyes the whole time and making him flustered. The next night after a more respectable showing, Zero let him try for real, and the noises he had managed to draw from his lover made Kamui extremely pleased; apparently he had been a natural.

Currently Zero seemed to be taking some revenge for that night, as he was using such a light technique Kamui had to stop himself fidgeting too much. Eventually Zero settled down and applied proper suction, one hand grasping at his base and the other stroking at his hip. Soon the pace and sensations were building up, and Kamui felt the familiar tension tightening within him. He gripped Zero's shoulders, murmuring encouragement.

“Zero... please, just a little more... yes...?!” Just as he was about to reach climax, Zero pulled off and squeezed almost harshly with his hand. The rush that was building seemed to crash into a wall, so close to the edge but forced to stop. Confused, Kamui struggled to sit up. “Z-Zero, what...?”

“Not yet,” the smug-looking man smirked up at him, slowly letting his grip lessen. “We still have a lot to get through tonight before I'm done with you.” He crawled up and pecked Kamui on the nose. “Turn over.”

Kamui just sat up properly, giving Zero a dirty look. “You could have warned me you were planning on this.”

“And spoil my fun?” Zero laughed as he pushed the open shirt off Kamui's shoulders, pulling it free from his arms. “You're so boring. Now turn over before I spank you.”

“That only makes me want to turn over less, you realise,” Kamui muttered before doing so, awkwardly shifting his legs as they were somewhat trapped by his pants.

Noticing, Zero helped him over and then pulled them away completely along with his boots before kneeling back between his legs. Kamui tilted his head so that he could look up at him over his shoulder. While he was now completely naked, Zero was still fully dressed; only the top button of his shirt was undone. “I feel a sense of inequality in our situation.”

“Mmm, is that so? Good,” Zero smiled slightly, bringing his hands to his bare shoulders and rubbing. “A prince should be brought down a few pegs every now and then. Wouldn't want you to have too high an opinion of yourself. Besides, these clothes look good on me, don't they?”

“I guess... only because they're mine.” Hearing the laugh that comment brought, Kamui shifted his arms so he could relax on the pillow beneath him and let his eyes close as Zero began a massage. Strong, bow-calloused fingers prodded tight knots in his shoulders, causing him to grunt as they finally gave way. Once he had found them all, the rough touch gentled more into caressing, going from his upper shoulders to the blades, along his ribcage and middle back. As fingers and palms reached lower down, he tried to not shift into it too much; yet another sensitive area. But Zero noticed, and spent more time there, never quite going further down but occasionally threatening to.

Eventually Kamui realised he had begun to rock slightly into the mattress below him and stopped. Zero moved to press right up against his back, his groin pushing up against his rear as he spoke into his ear, “Oh, don't stop. You were moving so well for me.”

He turned his head away to hide his face in the pillow, feeling a blush fill his cheeks. “If you put it like that of course I'm going to stop!”

Zero licked at his ear, causing a shudder as he whispered, “But you are so lovely... Not tonight, but one day I would like to have you like this. Undulating beneath me, sweat pooling in the small of your back. You'd be on your knees, leaning on your elbows or gripping the bed-head, your knuckles white as you moan for me.” Zero's descriptions of sex always made Kamui both embarrassed and extremely turned on, and he shifted so that his head dropped down to try and further hide his reaction. “And your head would hang down just like that, exposing the back of your neck to me. Such a display of trust, it makes me dizzy.”

Kamui felt hands creep along his arms, pulling them away from the pillow and fingers threading through his own. He managed to get up onto his elbows and was about to say that of course he trusted Zero when the scrape of teeth at his nape made him freeze. As they sunk gently into his flesh, he found himself making a low sound as he tilted his head even further forward to allow it. Zero thrusted against him, a moan of his own coming out, and for a while they stayed like that; Zero rocking his clothed erection into Kamui's bare arse, shirt brushing at his back as the movement caused Kamui's cock to push into the mattress once again, which fed back into the loop.

Zero eventually let up, kissing at the mark he had left behind before biting, licking and sucking a trail down Kamui's neck to his spine. His hands came back to his shoulders and ribs, stroking further down as he made his way along. Reaching the small of his back he gave that patch of skin plenty of attention with his tongue and teeth, his hands rubbing and kneading his arse. Kamui was still rocking, now not caring how he looked, just that Zero kept going.

He felt hands grasping and pulling his flesh slightly apart, and Zero's mouth move to one cheek. It felt amazing, but as the mouth moved further down and slightly inwards, he became worried. “Zero, what are you doing?”

Zero lifted off and blew at the wet skin. “I'm kissing you, obviously.”

“But...” Kamui looked over his shoulder at him, twisting just enough to see his face. “But... down there? Isn't it... dirty?”

Zero raised an eyebrow at him. “Shortly I'll be putting my fingers, and then my cock into you. Why is my mouth any different?”

“I...” Kamui realised he had never thought it through before, and was suddenly feeling a little unsure. “But... I just...”

Noticing, Zero moved up and towards him, kissing him briefly. “What's wrong?”

“N-Nothing... but, I don't know if I'm... clean there. I don't want...”

“Shh, it's fine. We'll save that for another time. But don't worry about it too much, your normal bathing is perfectly fine for right now.” He touched Kamui's side gently to indicate for him to turn back over, and as Kamui did so he opened the bedside drawer and pulled out a small jar.

Kamui eyed it curiously, but Zero just put it on top of the surface and turned back to him, kissing him softly. Kamui let his eyes fall shut as he rolled to his side, the two of them facing each other as they let their hands wander. Kamui was still on edge from his earlier almost-climax and the overwhelming sensations of teeth and touch just before, so he quickly caused their kiss to become heated. His hands were wandering over the shirt Zero still wore, but while his fingers plucked at the buttons he didn't make much headway at removing it. He heard Zero chuckle at him, his own hands sliding down his sides and bringing Kamui's leg to rest over his thigh, causing Kamui to move slightly on top of him. His hand then slipped down to rest on his arse, squeezing; Kamui was soon rocking into the offered thigh, forgetting about what he was previously doing. Zero moved to his throat, mouthing and nipping at the skin there, and Kamui lost himself to the sensations, the sounds of his own pants and moans filling his ears.

Suddenly, a cool slick finger slid down the crack of his arse. Gasping, his eyes flew open and he looked at Zero. The man's own gaze was half-mast, his clear eye heated as he stroked. “Okay?”

“... y-yeah...” Kamui pushed up into the contact. A couple more fingers joined the first one, occasionally sliding up and squeezing his arse along with the other hand, but mostly slipping lower. Eventually a tip touched his entrance, and he couldn't help the buck it caused. Zero had briefly touched him there before during sex, but never with such intent.

“Still okay?” At his nod, Zero carefully rolled them so that he now hovered above Kamui, kneeling up as he grabbed a pillow. “Raise your hips for a moment.”

Once the pillow was underneath him Kamui let his weight back down, feeling oddly exposed with his hips now tilted. Zero went back between Kamui's legs and returned his slick hand to his centre. One fingertip swirled near for a while, before slowly rubbing over it. Kamui was amazed at how such a small and light touch was affecting him. His hands gripped the sheets below him as he found his hips moving to the touch. Zero brushed his mouth over his as he let the tip of the finger push gently. “Try not to clench. Take a deep breath, in... and out.”

Following his instructions, Kamui took a shaky breath in, and as he let it out, he felt Zero put more pressure behind his touch. A moment of resistance, and then it slipped in. “Ah!”

“Does it hurt?” Zero looked at him carefully, stilling his hand.

“N-no... it just... surprised me. It feels odd, but it doesn't hurt.” Kamui let his body relax even further, trying to convince Zero he was fine. His lover seemed to accept it, but kept watching Kamui as he drew his finger back slightly before pushing in more. He moved gently, letting his finger go deeper each time. The sensation was definitely weird, but it didn't hurt at all. Zero pulled back again and pushed in a second tip. There was more resistance this time, but again he wouldn't say that it was painful. The fingers moved inside him, scissoring out occasionally as Zero seemed to be searching for something. And then, a tip brushed against something that made him gasp, and his hands few to Zero's front. “Zero!”

“There it is.” Zero sounded incredibly smug as he pressed gently against the area. “Does _that_ hurt?”

“No! Gods, do it again!” Kamui cried out, his head reeling. He barely paid attention to Zero's laugh as he set up a rhythm, brushing against that spot almost every single time. Kamui rocked his hips up into it, trying to get more and more of the feeling. He hardly noticed a third finger joining the others, too intent on chasing the sensation. He felt Zero's mouth slide over his panting one, and he messily responded to him, clutching at the shirt as the feeling built up, and up...

Zero pulled his mouth away at the same time as his fingers withdrew, which meant the embarrassing wail Kamui let out was heard. “Hmm, having a good time there, darling?”

“Zero!” Kamui's hands tightened on his shirt, causing a ripping sound. “Why the hell did you stop?!”

“Oh, just on a whim.” Zero laughed as he ripped the shirt further. “This is yours, remember? What on earth will Joker say when he sees it?”

“I don't _care_!” Kamui panted, letting go with one hand to cover his eyes. “Gods, Zero, please... _please_...”

“Oh, you really are too cute when you beg...” Zero crooned, but he quickly sat up and removed the ruined shirt. He also shifted enough to remove his trousers and boots as well and grabbed the jar once more, using the ointment inside to slick himself as he knelt back between Kamui's legs. “Enough teasing for tonight. Your reactions have almost ruined me as it is.”

Kamui only shifted his legs further apart, not caring if he seemed desperate as Zero lined himself up and pressed against him. “Please...”

The blunt head was a lot larger than a finger, and the moment it first slipped in did sting a little. But Zero's earlier work had prepared him enough, and after pushing in more and grabbing hold of his hips, the man started up a slow rhythm.

The pressure was distracting at first, and Kamui just concentrated on breathing as each rock pushed Zero a little further inside. Zero was _inside_ him. Kamui looked up at him and saw an intense look on his face as he kept the pace slow. “You're okay, Kamui?”

“Yes,” he gritted out as he tilted his hips slightly by intuition, and the movement caused Zero to slip further than he apparently meant to. The head of his cock had grazed that spot inside of him again and caused Kamui to cry out.

“Ah, shit, I'm so--”

“No! It's good!” Kamui's hands shot out to try and pull him closer. “It's good, keep going...”

Zero shifted himself so that he was being fully cradled by Kamui's hips. He gave one careful thrust, and after a further cry from Kamui, he slipped one arm under his back, one hand into his hair and started his rhythm up again.

The change in angle now meant that Zero was hitting that spot with each thrust, and Kamui was soon writhing beneath him. He brought his legs up so that they framed Zero's hips, letting the man lean close enough to kiss him, and his hands pulled him by his hair to do just that. It was messy, both of them constantly breaking away to draw breath, but all Kamui was aware of was the hot gaze of the man he loved, the hot body covering his own, and the hot feeling building within him. His hands scrambled over Zero's back, blunt nails scratching as he tried to hold him closer than was possible. He was so close, Gods, any second now; he could feel tears pricking his eyes as he forced them to stay open. “Zero, Zerooo... _please_.... please, don't stop, _pleeeaaase_...”

“Gods, Kamui, you're killing me,” Zero gritted out, slipping his hand down to grasp Kamui's weeping cock, pumping him hard. “You can come now, love, you've been so good... come for me.”

Kamui's eyes seem to fill with stars as he finally tipped over the edge, tensing and shaking as he held on to Zero. It seemed to go on forever, and he became dimly aware of the body above him tensing in a similar manner as Zero groaned low in his ear. He lost a few moments, and when he came back to he was still holding onto his lover for dear life; his lover was currently collapsed on top of him and breathing as heavily as himself. Letting his arms loosen, Kamui swallowed; his throat felt rough.

Zero pushed himself up onto one arm and looked down at Kamui tiredly, but with a huge grin on his face as his free hand brushed at the corner of Kamui's eye. “Well... crying _and_ screaming... it seems I deliver on my promises...”

So he screamed at the end; that explained the sore throat. He closed his eyes for a moment, but then quickly reopened them as he realised. “Oh Gods. I screamed...? Everyone would have heard!”

“Hmm... possibly... if they were nearby...” Zero played with his hair, the grin getting even wider. “Are you embarrassed?”

“Yes!” Kamui groaned, hiding his face. “People will know...”

“I think they might have already known, Kamui... it _is_ our wedding night after all.” Zero, the smug bastard, seemed very pleased with himself as he carefully moved away and stumbled towards the waiting water and cloth.

“Still... you don't have to seem so proud of it...” Kamui muttered, but he soon started giggling. “What am I saying? You'll never forget this moment, will you?”

Zero came back to the bed, sitting on the side and reached out to caress his face. “Of course not. Because I just made love to my husband, the man who has promised to stay with me. And I was able to make him scream in pleasure. What more could I possibly want?”

Kamui kissed the hand touching his face, and tiredly watched him as he cleaned them off. Zero moved to put the bowl back where it had been, but Kamui wouldn't let him back up. So he left it by the bed and lay back down, pulling the cover over their cooling bodies.

They rested face to face, hands intertwined as they tiredly nuzzled each other. Zero eventually let his face come to rest in the crook of Kamui's neck, his free hand resting on his waist. “I love you.”

Kamui kissed the top of his head and returned his love, falling asleep with his cheek pillowed by soft, white hair.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent a very long time deciding whether Kamui would actually take the lead or not. In the end I let Zero do his thing, as it would have required quite a bit more angst and issues coming up, and while it would have made for interesting storytelling, I just wanted them to be happy for their first time doing this act.
> 
> Epilogue to come later.


	10. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no spoilers for end game. This was written without considering it, although it does make mention of the little dialogue box you get for this pairing during the credits.

 

_Cold bricks against his back... rats scurrying past... rain pouring from the sky..._

_Warm sunshine streaming through the window... soft hair tickling his nose...a gentle voice in his ear..._

_A man's laughter, dark and ugly... gold coins changing hands... warm blood seeping though fingers..._

_Legs intertwined... hopes and secrets shared... a cool touch against his face..._

“ _Zero...”_

 _The touch felt so real..._ oh _..._

“Zero...”

Zero slowly stirred, his uncovered eye blinking slowly as the light of the room blurred his vision. After a moment, he regained focus and turned his gaze from the unfamiliar ceiling to the man beside him. Kamui looked down at him with a small smile on his face, and he slowly pulled his hand away from Zero's cheek. “Good afternoon, sleepy head.”

“Oh, you're back...” Zero shifted so that he could lean up on his arms. “You know, it would have been nice if you had woken me up in a more creative way...”

Kamui rolled his eyes, but he leaned down and gave Zero a soft kiss. He quickly shifted one hand to cup Kamui's neck to drag the moment out, although Zero didn't attempt to deepen the kiss. His husband hummed against his lips before finally pulling back. “What were you dreaming about? It didn't seem to be one of your bad dreams, but...”

“It wasn't, no...” Zero sat up properly and shifted so that he could put his feet on the floor. “Just some old memories fading in and out, along with more recent ones.”

“Well, that's not so bad, then.” Kamui stood up and moved over to where the small wardrobe sat, pulling out Zero's old cloak. “Now come on – there's an evening market starting up to the west of here I want to see. Plus you haven't eaten since this morning, don't think I didn't notice.”

“Yes, mother.” Zero sniggered as he took the cloth and threw it over his shoulders before sliding on his boots and following Kamui out of the room, down the inn's stairs and out onto the open street.

They were several weeks into their 'elopement'; spending a few nights at whatever inn they found along the way, exploring the streets and fields of the local hamlets before moving on. They had a rough plan of the direction they were going in, as Kamui was loathe to make it so his siblings had no way of finding out where he was, but otherwise they had no real plan. They had arrived in this larger town the night before, and were planning to stay for the rest of the week.

Aside from the hidden dagger Zero had insisted be kept in his cloak, they carried no weapons or armour, and had nothing on them marking them as part of the army that had so recently prevented catastrophe in their land. Kamui had styled his hair to cover his ears as best as he could, but his eyes still occasionally drew attention.

Their slow pace still brought them to the edge of the market stalls in good time, and Zero looked out over the crowd, unable to help but scan for any possible danger. Laughter of children and adults filled the air along with the smells of food being prepared, and his empty stomach was taking notice. He let Kamui pull him along to one serving something that looked similar to Hoshidan style sweets when he noticed some suspicious movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head slowly, Zero saw a small child weaving through the crowd, pausing slightly as she passed several people. After turning and doing a similar pattern back the way she came, she eventually darted into the shadows of a nearby building.

“Has that kid lost her parents?”Kamui had turned to watch what had caught Zero's attention and was also looking at where the child had disappeared.

“No, she was picking pockets.”

“What, really? How could you tell? I didn't see her do anything but walk around.” His husband turned his gaze to him, curious.

“I had a similar technique myself, back in the day.”

“Oh.” Kamui squeezed his hand gently. “I guess this place is big enough to have some people fall through the cracks.”

“There's always those who aren't as well off as others; it's just the bigger the place is, the harder it is to seem them. Entire areas and the people within them seem to become invisible, but the average person doesn't care. To be honest, they probably don't even know.” Zero kept his voice light to avoid showing just how bitter he still was about the way their society worked sometimes.

Kamui said nothing, but his grip became a little tighter as they moved along the stalls.

The topic seemed to have been dropped as they turned back to the market, buying various treats from the food stalls and Kamui picking up some hair accessories for Princess Elise. Once the sun had set a small display of fireworks was set off, and Zero spent as much time watching how the light and colour reflected off of Kamui's face and hair as he did watching the show properly.

At last they turned back to their inn, and after locking the door behind him Zero put away his cloak and boots before noticing that Kamui hadn't moved from where he stood in the middle of the room. “Kamui?”

“... sorry, I just,” the prince sighed as he rubbed his face. “I'm still just thinking about that kid, and what you said earlier.”

“Kamui, you know that what I said wasn't directed at you personally,” Zero stepped up to him and brushed his hair back. “After all, you were almost invisible yourself; only known by a few people and not even having the chance to know what the outside world was like.”

Kamui shrugged, finally moving to remove his ow boots. “But now I do know, and I want to do something about it.”

Zero held back a laugh at that comment as he sat on the bed, not wanting to hurt Kamui's feelings. “I know you want to help everyone in this world, but finding and saving every single street rat might be pushing it, even for you.”

“I.. yes, you're right. But I can't help but think... even if I could just help one or two,” Kamui joined him on the bed, leaning back on his arms, “If I saw one who reminded me of you, I don't think anything could stop me from doing all that I could to help them.”

“I don't need to be rescued any more, Kamui,” Zero knocked his shoulder lightly, making Kamui look back at him. “I'm already here with you.”

Kamui just looked at him for a while, when suddenly his eyes lit up. “What if I did, though? What if we did?”

“Did what? Helped out a kid?” Zero frowned slightly. “It's all very well giving out some charity, but that will only make the day it runs out feel even colder.”

“No, I mean... we could take care of one, together.” Kamui's face was fully lit now, sitting up straight and gesturing with his hands. “We could raise a child.”

“... what? You mean, adopt?” Zero stared at him, shocked. Of course, the idea of Kamui as a father was fine; he would be a perfect parent, patient and loving. But with himself in the picture... “You must be joking.

“Why not?” Kamui shifted so that he sat directly facing Zero, leaning in slightly. “It's not the craziest idea I've had, surely.”

“Perhaps not, but when you include me in this family unit... no. It won't work. All the good your influence would have would be sabotaged by my own; I don't even know how a family works.” Zero went to stand up, but Kamui's hands quickly flew to grab his own and kept him seated. “Kamui...”

“No, Zero, listen to me. I don't know why you think you wouldn't be a good parent. You're a good man, a good husband, why not a good father? If you're worried about your past, just think of it as part of the foundation of your knowledge and experiences, and let it shape how you bring up our child.” Gods, Kamui was already referring to their child as a given. “You'd be the most protective, resourceful, and caring father a child could want.”

Kamui was painting a very pretty picture of Zero as a parent; while he had bowed under Kamui's pressure and love to accept himself as a man who was worthy of such affection, he still wasn't sure he should be allowed to bring up another human being. But the look being directed at him was so earnest and sincere, it was hard to stand up to it. “Do you really think that I... I could be a good father?”

“Yes, Zero, _yes_ ,” Kamui pulled Zero towards him and kissed him swiftly, one hand slipping to the back of his neck. “You'd be the best father in the world.”

Even if Zero wanted to speak more about it Kamui was not letting him up for breath, shifting his body to force Zero to lean back onto the mattress. As it seemed his husband was in a 'demonstrative' mood, he let Kamui set the pace, shifting to allow his shirt to be removed and murmuring praise as his lover kissed and nibbled at his neck.

Not long afterwards the rest of their clothing was removed, and Zero was trying not to grip Kamui's hair too harshly as his mouth soon lowered upon him. The prince had been a quick learner, and Zero barely noticed when Kamui had grabbed their ointment jar and started preparing him. As lovely as the sensations were, he was quickly growing impatient, so he pulled gently on Kamui's hair to bring him back up and locked his legs around Kamui's thighs. “Come on, hurry up, get inside me...”

“Shh, Zero,” Kamui whispered against his mouth, “Give me a moment.” He kept scissoring his fingers until he was satisfied – and Zero was getting ready to flip them over – and he carefully slid himself in. One day Zero would get the man to see the appeal of a hard fuck, but right now the prince seemed happy to drive him out of his mind by keeping a slow, sweet pace. It had taken a long time to get Kamui comfortable about leading in the first place; there had been a _talk_ , which had been awkward and slightly uncomfortable for both sides, but at least after that Kamui didn't need to worry about bringing up anything potentially... distressing. As if anything Kamui could do to him could cause him pain. Although he wouldn't mind some of the good kind right about now.

“Kamui, you bastard, come on...” Zero growled, his hands gripping Kamui's shoulders hard, letting his nails sink in slightly. Kamui hissed, but only grabbed Zero's hands and pinned them to the mattress as he leaned back in and kissed him softly. Not completely out of options, Zero lifted his thighs so that his legs hooked around his husband's hips and rocked up to force Kamui deeper.

“Ah, Gods...” Kamui groaned, shifting their hands so that one held both of Zero's and he was able to brace himself on his free arm. “Why is it I'm never allowed to drag it out like you do?”

“Because I'm the sadist, not... _ah_ , you...” Zero's grin slipped as Kamui finally started to put some power into his thrusts, and he stopped complaining as he started to get what he wanted. Their bodies moved so well together, sweat slicking their movements to drive their desire higher. As the pressure built up, Zero pulled at the weak grip Kamui had on his wrists, and he dropped one hand to his cock while his other pulled Kamui's head to his shoulder, tilting it enough to moan in his pointed ear, “You feel so _good_ , Kamui, but you know you can let go. I won't break. Let me _feel_ it.”

“Zero...” Kamui gritted out, his hips snapping at his words, still trying to hold himself back.

“I know you can do it,” he crooned, licking at the tip of the ear, “Make me take it, make me _ache_.”  
  
“Shit...!” Kamui's free hand came to brace on the other side of Zero's head as he finally let go. The force made Zero let go of himself and bring both arms around Kamui's back, but the few hard, deep thrusts Kamui got out before he came, biting into Zero's shoulder to muffle his cry, was more than enough to send him over the edge as well.

As he came down, he felt Kamui nuzzling at the mark he'd left, murmuring apologises into the bruising skin. Zero put a clumsy hand on top of his hair and rubbed at it. “None of that, now. We'll be having a repeat of that another time.”

“Mm-hmm,” Kamui sighed into his shoulder, making no real attempt to move.

“You know... if I were a suspicious man... I might think that you just had sex with me to convince me that your idea was a good one.”

Kamui lifted his head at this, giving him a slightly shocked look before seeing Zero's own sly expression. “Hmm... It's a good thing that you're not, then.”

“Isn't it just?” He smiled as Kamui laughed and finally got up, grabbing his nearby shirt to wipe them off. Zero himself wasn't that tired yet, the earlier afternoon nap still working, but Kamui was obviously sleepy. He sat up and arranged the pillow and blanket so that Kamui could snuggle under his arm. Apparently, though, he wasn't quite done talking.

“So... did you want a boy or a girl first?”

“'First'?” Zero raised his eyebrow at him, “Since when were we having more than one?

“Boy or girl?” Kamui just poked him in the ribs.

“Tch... I don't think I'd be very good with a daughter. They probably need a more delicate touch.”

“Iunno... I wouldn't say that Camilla was particularly delicate. Or Elise, if I think about it... so I'm sure you'd be fine.” Kamui's arm slipped over Zero's waist. “What about a boy, then?”

“Well, that would probably go a bit better... if only because I'd have you to model him after.” Zero smiled down at his prince, playing with his hair.

“I have some bad sides too, you know,” Kamui suddenly sat back up, a sleepy grin on his face as he let his nose brush against Zero's. “I've been told I invade people's personal space at times.”

“You do have that habit... and speaking of which,” Zero breathed against his mouth as the prince leaned even closer, “If we have kids, there would probably be a lot less of... _that_ happening.”

“Oh,” Kamui pulled back and blinked, before laughing at himself. “Haha, I guess so... didn't think of that.”

Zero cupped Kamui's cheek and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before moving the pillows back to their normal positions, and settling down himself. “So, as much as a family with you does sound interesting, let me be a bit selfish and keep you to myself for now, hmm?”

Kamui slipped back to his shoulder, kissing the bite mark one last time before grabbing Zero's hand. “I think I can live with that... But I'll always have time for you... no matter what... love you...”  
  
Kamui finally dropped off to sleep, and Zero smiled into his hair. It had taken a long time, but he was finally able accept Kamui's words about his love for him without doubt; and soon Zero would probably be able to accept his words about being a good father as well. Time would tell just how well that would actually go... but for now, he could actually say that he was happy with his lot in life.  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done! The fic is done. It's a Christmas miracle.  
> Thank you to everyone who's commented and given feedback, seriously didn't think many people would read it. It's encouraged me to actually consider writing a bit more. Not just now, though, need to sleep for the entire long weekend. /dies
> 
> Special thanks to reddust, who did an awesome job as a beta considering she's never played the game and had to deal with my dodgy explanations. Hope you're not melting right now <3


End file.
